We Broke Sans
by TootyFruityBoopy
Summary: Sans' friends pull a prank on him that leaves them scrambling to fix things. Some friends don't feel like they need to do anything, he's just an idiot. Some friends feel a need to try and fix things. What WAS the prank, and what are the consequences? Post-Pacifist. Genocide mentioned slightly, not post-genocide. Chara not included. RatedT for mild violence and occasional swearing.
1. The Prank

**Please don't be like "Sans would never do this" "Sans could've handled that" "Sans is out of character in this" So, let me tell you, if you tried to kill one of your friends because of a prank your other friends pulled on you, would you keep your cool?**

 **UPDATES:**

 **1\. I made it so he didn't smash an entire wall, but only a pillar.**

 **2\. I made it more descriptive and gave Undyne the appropriate reaction. Her's was too soft in the original Ch. 1.**

Sans buried his face in his pillow. That was the worst prank anybody could ever pull on another person... monster... skeleton. Sans was embarrassed, but he would never admit that. He heard whispers outside, but he couldn't tell who the voices were from. He could tell which one was Papyrus's, however.

"Do you think we went too far?"

"Yeah, he's definitely going to kill us..."

"I DON'T THINK HE'S OKAY," That was Papyrus.

"We should knock,"

"If we walk in, it's not going to change the fact he's going to kill us,"

"Undyne, I told you..."

"Is he in there?"

Sans took a deep breath and laid down. He was tired, anyway, despite the adrenalin. He used a lot of energy back there, especially for someone who's regular schedule was talk, eat, work, eat, eat, sleep. Trying not to brutally murder his friend was out of the ordinary. At least now they knew how to make him angry.

Probably not, actually. Well, maybe. He didn't pull off the surprise well, in a panicked daze he turned the attack to the side and blasted a, thankfully decorative pillar.

He turned in bed and dug his face into the pillow further. He faintly heard Papyrus outside his bedroom door whispering that they should let him go in first. Whatever. Didn't matter anyhow. Sans barely cared enough in his semi-panicked mind to note this was the quietest Papyrus had ever been.

Papyrus knocked. Then he knocked again. Sans wondered if Papyrus would get the hint. Probably not. Probably best not to treat his brother lowly. But after all he's done for Papyrus...

Papyrus stopped knocking and whispers broke out. He'd never seen Sans so angry before, or, well, not so much angry as scared or surprised. An abrupt change in mood, he was usually putting a happy face on.

Well, what did he suppose would happen? Papyrus only picked up a few whispers, lost in his own thoughts momentarily.

"Is he even there?"

"We could leave him alone..."

Sans listened as Papyrus knocked once again, and even considered letting him in. However, if he didn't respond, he could play it off like he sleeping and avoid explaining himself. After his friends got over the shock, they'd most likely be angry.

Undyne smashed the door open, breaking it into pieces and making a deafening noise. Not a nice noise to go to sleep to. Sans didn't even dare to change positions.

Undyne stood over Sans, holding a spear. She impaled it into the ground and leaned her head on it. Papyrus took a cautious step inside and the rest followed.

Against his own thoughts, Sans sat up. He looked at them, partially dazed with the combination of surprise and anger. He didn't show that on his face, though.

"Sorry, Sans..." Undyne mumbled, avoiding eye contact with a subtle angry expression on her face, like this was his fault. She didn't like apologizing, 'Don't be such a big baby' was what she would've said to him if it didn't damage her reputation with her friends more than the incident already had.

Sans didn't say a word and just laid back down and pretended to sleep. He heard a few panicked words from Alphys. He wasn't so bad an actor after all.

"He's fainted. H-He used too much energy back there," Alphys nervously twiddled her thumbs. Does she have thumbs?

Sans resisted the urge to smirk. He could show them all how much energy he really had if he hadn't been taken by surprise, and if he wanted to. Which he didn't, despite how evil they acted.

"We'll just have to come back later then goodbye," Undyne stuck a hand in the air and walked out of the room. The spear she had placed glowed blue then disappeared.

"...I don't think Sans likes it when we watched him sleep," Frisk led Papyrus and Alphys out of the room, face still flushed from the experience. When she overheard Undyne mention a prank, she didn't think too much of it. Undyne was always angry at Sans' traps. The most recent one had been a whoopee cushion prank, which Undyne stood up, put it on the end of her spear, then slapped Sans upside the head with it.

Frisk had really thought that was the end of that.

-=-=-Sorry-=-=-

Papyrus was worried. Sans had been asleep for 3 hours now, and had even asked Alphys about it. Alphys said that he was probably most likely maybe fine, and after a couple more buggings, estimated he would be asleep until tomorrow morning. Because that's how people sleep. They go to sleep, then they wake up the next day.

Also, Sans had slept for 2 days in a row once. He missed Thursday last week. Why freak out after 3 hours? They were all a bit antsy, especially Undyne, who wanted the situation over with, but...

Well, actually, Undyne was the least worried about the situation. She still had a bit of soul in her, which meant she was a bit worried, but Alphys, Papyrus and Frisk were all worried more.

Undyne was just annoyed the prank she planned didn't turn out better. Sleeping wasn't a very good "gotcha". Undyne felt a bit bad for tricking the human, however. We'll take a walk to Asgore's old home, for memories. Oh, look, something behind the rock, we'll check it out, you stand there. Sans walked in.

Undyne went with Alphys back to Hotland. Papyrus worked nervously on his puzzles all night. Frisk took a while to get to sleep, but she finally did, after tossing and turning for a while.

The next morning, Papyrus called Undyne and Alphys, whom were still asleep, and forced them to come over. Undyne was reluctant, but Alphys was almost excited.

Frisk woke up next, and walked downstairs nibbling on a donut she had bought the day before. She still didn't have much of an appetite, much less for the spaghetti. Although, he was improving.

By the time Alphys and Undyne arrived, Sans was still in his bed. He wasn't sleeping, although, after pretending, about an hour later he did fall asleep. He had woken up, startled by Papyrus yelling on the phone. He wasn't easy to wake up, but... you know.

He sat there for a couple minutes that felt like hours. Well, he had to come down and eat, didn't he?

Sans got up and opened the door, walking downstairs. Papyrus reacted suddenly and ran to his brother, giving him a tight hug.

Grateful but at the same time annoyed by his brother (Which he didn't get annoyed at often), Sans decided to play it cool, at least until the kid got out of the room.

"what's with the hug?" Sans smiled.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP FOR A YEAR!" Papyrus was happy and exaggerated greatly. Sans had been asleep for 10 hours, if he went to sleep at 9:00PM and got up at 7:00AM. Well, he got down the stairs at 8:00am, but still, that's only 11. He usually slept for 12.

Sans reacted, sticking to playing dumb.

"what? why? oh, and kid, can you go and fetch me one of those donuts? i'm hungry."

Frisk nodded and scurried upstairs, closing her door out of instinct. It also seemed pretty clear that Sans wanted to tell them something, and didn't want Frisk around for it. Sans, despite popular belief, actually preferred mustard and occasionally ketchup for breakfast. She didn't want to hear it.

Back downstairs, Alphys, Papyrus and Undyne all bought it and thought he didn't remember it. Undyne whispered a quick word to Alphys. Sans watched, a slight smile plastered on his face as to not give anything away. Yet.

"Should we tell him now and anger him again or let him figure it out by himself? It wouldn't matter to me, YOU'LL die later. I'm leaving the moment he shows any sign of remembering." Undyne cared, really. She just never really watched what she said, and Alphys understood it as a joke... sort of?

"WE PRANKE-" Papyrus said but was cut off, spoiling any plan Undyne had to escape before Alphys responded.

"I know. You really thought I didn't remember it? Not a lot of things get on my nerves, but you won the award. Congratulations. Tell the kid I grabbed a mustard bottle instead." Sans grabbed a new bottle of Mustard and walked over to the staircase, leaving everyone in shock.

He turned around, and looked back at them.

"Two more things, I'm more disappointed in you, Papyrus. I'd expect this from Undyne, but you? You too Alphys. I don't really care about it now, but I would've if you'd gone the extra mile," Sans smirked.

He went halfway up the stairs before pausing again.

"And one final thing, the kid didn't know about it, now did she?" Sans smiled, eyes dark.

"N-n-no..." Alphys responded nervously, backing up into Undyne, then, turning red, moved next to Undyne instead.

Sans sighed, his pupils returning. "I'll be in my room,"

He finished the route to his room, and giving them a final stare, closed the door.

He didn't know what to think. Once again, he'd pulled off the "I don't care" attitude, but how long would that last? He really was hurt by it. He pulled pranks on them, but he never did anything like that. Oh, well. He had to find a way to get over it, soon, before Undyne gets any idea that he was affected and does another, similar prank.

Frisk finally walked out of her room and down the stairs. She looked at the shocked faces of Papyrus and Alphys. Even Undyne was a little shocked. They whispered a few words to each other before looking back at Frisk.

"I heard everything." Frisk was pale.

"We broke Sans."

 **What do you guys think the prank was? I don't care if this was posted three years ago, you're always free to guess. A hint:**

 **It included him almost killing innocent Frisk, which was more than enough to make him lose control and shatter a pillar. It must've been really bad.**

 **You could probably go to the next few chapters and find out, but still. It's always fun to interact with the story.**


	2. The First Tears Shed

**This whole story takes place after the Asriel battle, True Pacifist route. They went back Underground. Don't ask questions, OKAY?**

 **ALSO: In this story, Sans does hug Papyrus. If you pay attention in the game, Undyne is about the same height as Papyrus, Alphys and Sans are both the same height. They look very short by comparison, but you must take note that it's literally a pixel-made game.**

 **Also, clearing it up, in the game, Undyne's magic is partially blue, but I base this kind of stuff off of what color they turn your soul in their battle. Green for Undyne, blue for Sans... Papyrus's would be blue as well, but I've been conditioned to think it's orange (*If it's red, sorry, I'm just a tiny bit colorblind when it comes to orange, yellow blue and green, according to the internet. And my mother.)**

 **Alphys you do battle, and her magic is electicity. Yellow. She turns your soul yellow.**

Sans had used his magic to put the pieces of the door together and hastily glued them together. It didn't matter to Sans.

Shock lingered even a day after Sans' judgment. It's not like Sans was in his room. You'd think it'd be better if your friend forgot about what you did to them, or at least acted like it.

In this situation, it made everything much worse than it already was. Sans came downstairs occasionally, cracked a joke or two, grabbed a bottle of mustard or such and went back upstairs. However, not before giving a slight glare over his shoulder.

"SANS LOVES HIS SNACKS, BUT HE CAN'T LIVE OFF OF CONDIMENTS FOREVER!" Papyrus had told them worriedly after Sans grabbed his 3rd bottle of mustard that morning.

Eventually, Frisk broke the tension.

"Undyne, why'd you do it?". She put on a brave face, expecting to be speared in the face.

Undyne shrugged, clearly bored with the conversation. It was an exhausted conversation topic, why didn't they just move on? It'd already failed and any hope that it would turn around and go beautifully completely vanished, Sans was giving them some type of silent treatment.

Was it because Frisk was there? What would happen after Frisk went to bed? She surely was tired. Worrying over a friend can keep you up all night.

Frisk stared at Undyne.

"Look, punk. If he comes down here and glares at me one more time I'm ripping that expression right off his face," Undyne looked at her fingers. leaning on on arm.

"H-hey Undyne... don't be so harsh... it's sort of... your fault anyway?" Alphys cringed, the words tasting bad. It felt bad blaming people, especially when they all hard a part, and even more when it was Undyne she's blaming.

Undyne turned around suddenly, a white flash in her eye.

"Hey! You ALL played along! I did not FORCE you!" Undyne smirked, then her expression changed to a small blush. "I would've done it anyway, and why blame me, Alphys?"

Alphys blushed as well and Frisk looked away, like when you hear a dirty song on the radio in the car with your whole family and you just gotta be interested in the seat next to you.

"SHE'S RIGHT, WE ALL AGREED TO IT," Papyrus, a worried expression on his face, took the situation worse than everyone else, maybe tying with Frisk.

"I..I didn't get a ... nevermind," Frisk shut up, deciding not to interfere. A tense moment passed before Frisk started up the conversation again. "How did she get YOU on board, Papyrus...?"

Papyrus frowned, then thought.

"WELL, WHEN UNDYNE SAID A PRANK I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD AFFECT SANS THAT MUCH! WE WERE JUST PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, RIGHT?" Papyrus sounded like he was begging, he wasn't so innocent as to think it was just a simple game of hide and seek, but he didn't want to accept the fact he gave in at a weak moment to hurt his dear brother. He hadn't been thinking.

Nobody said anything. Everyone knew Papyrus was trying to deny the situation, he just didn't want to admit it. Undyne felt a stab of sympathy.

Undyne closed her eyes. "Papyrus, no, don't take it so hard. It wasn't your idea, anyway. I'm sorry, I did force you." Undyne looked up at everyone, then back down, before looking back up.

 _'No! Sans deserved it! Snap out of it, Undyne!'_

"UNDYNE, I SAID YES," Papyrus looked sad now. No denying it anymore.

"No, we are not playing the 'I'm sorry' 'No, I'm sorry' game. Either you accept my apology or blame yourself!" Undyne stood up and summoned another spear, stabbing it into the ground heroically.

Papyrus nodded, eyeing the spear carefully, the expression seemed to be eternal now. Worried, sad... what was it? Both?

Undyne nodded back and swiped the spear out of existence with her magic. She sat back down.

"I REMEMBER, YOU TALKED ABOUT IT WITH ME ALL NIGHT A FEW NIGHTS AGO. YOU GOT ME EXCITED, NOT TELLING ME THE PLAN, THEN YOU BEGGED ME FOR HOURS ON END..."

Undyne rolled her eyes. She was done with the sympathy.

"And you, Alphys...?" Frisk turned to look at Alphys, who was still looking at the odd-shaped shrinking hole Undyne had left in the floor.

"S-She promised to stop burning her house down for a month..." Alphys shrugged, ashamed of herself. She was personally friends with Sans, him and Frisk being the only ones that knew about her True Lab (Originally, of course. She had sent the melted forms back to their families, and they were surprisingly happy.)

Despite Sans coming off as lazy to almost every person in the Underground, he was pretty smart. One of the biggest scientific mysteries were where he kept his brains. She suspected she would never find out.

Frisk thought that was a pretty good deal. Even though it was for a horrible cause, not burning her house down for a month could really get more progress done on watching shows together. Alphys and Undyne liked that, anyway. Frisk wasn't too fond of it. She lost the appeal. Experiencing something better, discovering something new. It makes up for every missed TV Show. She discovered it, and now, nothing will be as fulfilling as the underground. Even though, truly, she wasn't the one who discovered it.

Meanwhile, Sans was conflicted. Papyrus was his brother. He meant more to Sans than the anything. If it was between Papyrus's life and the moon, Sans wouldn't hesitate to destroy the moon to bits.

He couldn't stay mad at his brother. Papyrus couldn't handle everything by himself, he'd tire himself down and probably just become sad. It broke Sans heart last time Papyrus was sad over something for more than 2 seconds.

His thinking turned south. He could use this against them. He could, really. He had enough guilt on Alphys and Papyrus to get everything. But he won't. Because he cares about his friends.

Back downstairs, the scene was tense. Nobody spoke once again, and Undyne was getting frustrated. It was as if some horrible writer was trying to make awkward stuff happen. Some horrible writer could've been writing this down as a 'good idea', for what it sounded like. Tense after every. single. sentence.

+500 points for breaking the fourth wall

Upstairs, Sans had shed a few tears. His thinking went from being a megalomaniac to what would've happened if the prank had actually happened, honest and truly. If it wasn't a prank.

A _f_ t _e_ r _a_ l _l_ , y _o_ u _w_ o _u_ l _d_ n ' _t_ w _a_ n _t_ a _l_ l

 _y_ o _u_ r _f_ r _i_ e _n_ d _s_ a _n_ d _f_ a _m_ i _l_ y _d_ e _a_ d

 _e_ i _t_ h _e_ r , _r_ i _g_ h _t_ ?

Wiping the tears off his face and clearing his mind, he sat on his bed. He was hungry, and now he was sad. Damn it. Sans shed a few more tears before wiping his face again. He took a deep breath an d closed his eyes.

You see, skeleton tears, they're not water. They're magic and salt. The magic is the color of the person's magic, if you understand. You do, right?

It was 9:00PM. It was time for Frisk to go to bed. Sans looked at his watch, and at 9:01, he went downstairs. The lights were dimmed, Undyne had gotten a headache from the drama.

Frisk was in her bedroom and all heads turned to Sans as he went down the stairs and sat at the opposite end from everybody else at the dinner table.

Smiling, he closed his eyes. He intertwined his mittened hands on the table and opened his mouth to give a speech but... it was too late.

Instantly, Papyrus noticed.

Papyrus burst into tears and almost strangled his brother, grabbed him and giving him a tighter hug than a hydraulic press would. A scared peep escaped Sans, about half a foot up in the air and being crushed.

"calm down, calm down, geez papy..." Finally, a different expression out of Sans. It was usually a sarcastic smile or an angry glare these days. He was worried.

Undyne and Alphys were surprised at the outburst too, Alphys was in shock and Undyne was panicked, heart racing.

Papyrus held out his arms, he and Sans were eye-to-eye.

Papyrus practically had tears running down his face, Sans a worried expression.

"pap, it's okay, it's okay, come on..." Sans frowned, not knowing what to do. Be strong for Papyrus, be strong for Papyrus. Sans held his arms out, and Papyrus went back to giving him a bone-crushing hug, sobbing.

3 minutes later, things had calmed down. Papyrus loosened his hug and finally dropped his brother on the ground. Swallowing nervously, Sans looked around the room. Extremely flustered and confused, Sans stumbled backwards and cleared his throat.

Papyrus wiped his tears, and, faint, but it was there, was a small orange blush across his cheeks, from where the tears dried.

Undyne squinted, noticing something. She walked up to Papyrus and ran a finger along his cheek. He was too sad to notice. She looked at her finger. Small magic residue dried on her finger, adding a subtle orange color.

Undyne scrunched up her face and walked over to Sans. Sans reacted immediately and backed up.

"heh... what'cha doing there.. oh, no don't do that, no need-" Sans was cornered now.

Undyne inspected his face, frowning. She ran her other finger slowly across his cheek, then looked at it. An even smaller amount of magic residue was on her finger.

And it was blue.

Sans had some orange magic tears staining his jacket, but they were evaporating and the color fading quickly.

Undyne pieced it together. Papyrus cried orange. His magic was, well, orange. If Sans' magic glowed blue that night of the prank, then Sans must've been crying. But she hadn't seen Sans cry at all during Papyrus's outburst, which meant...

That Sans had been crying in his room. Not very much, but he had been.

Undyne looked at Sans and studied his face. Sans looked around the room, raising an... eyebrow... on his skeleton.. but he had no eyebrows...? to Alphys, asking for help with his eyes. Alphys was piecing it together as well, but from a distance.

Undyne stood up higher, then took slow steps backwards. Her gaze shifted between Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus was just standing there and Sans was quickly regaining himself.

She watched as Sans went over to Papyrus and started hugging him and patting him on the back. Undyne slightly heard a few whispers under Sans' breath.

'it's alright bro, it's alright. it's alright." He kept repeating it, over and over. Papyrus finally hugged back.

Alphys was still trying to piece it together. Undyne leaned over and whispered in Alphys ear.

"You're right...

We broke Sans."


	3. His Speech

**Two rewrites in one night! LET'S POWER THROUGH!**

 **What I love about this chapter more than the others is that I could take whole chunks out of the original chapter and write it in here, because I was so happy when writing that original chapter, some chapters, I couldn't improve..**

It was Undyne, Alphys and Frisk downstairs now. Papyrus and Sans were both tired, and it was a rarity that Papyrus ever slept. The roles were completely switched. Sans woke up and walked downstairs every hour, did a circle around the kitchen then walked back to his room to sleep, and Papyrus slept for hours straight. That was unheard of.

Papyrus sleeping like a baby, and Sans waking up every hour like there was a murderer in his closet. He was pretty shooken up.

Downstairs there was finally regular conversation, especially since Frisk had no idea about the night before. Undyne was secretly puzzled over the crying thing, and even more because she felt pity for Sans. Why?

Sans woke up before Papyrus and went downstairs, sitting at the table. Conversation became awkward and ceased. He had given up on getting sleep.

"what? i haven't had a meal in a day," Sans shrugged and winked, walking upstairs. They watched him, but the ended up walking through the front door, a burger in hand.

"burger. i'm getting sick of ketchup, aren't you?" Sans shook his head "the smell is pretty disgusting after two continous days of drinking it nonstop,"

Everyone watched him eat. Sans looked up, chewing. He shrugged.

"don't be rude." Sans didn't say anything else, and an awkward conversation about ants came in, Sans didn't participate.

"You.. got... over that fast," Undyne spoke slowly, eyeing Sans suspiciously. She was tense.

Sans took a bite of his burger and stared Undyne straight in the eyes with a piercing gaze for the seconds he chewed. Nothing broke his gaze.

"you really think i'm done?" Sans chuckled. "you shouldn't." Sans continued to eat.

Undyne jumped onto the table, Sans didn't blink an eye. Alphys and Frisk scooted back slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Undyne frowned angrily, pulling a spear out. She put on a high voice, supposedly mocking Sans, "It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are blooming, the flowers are singin-" Undyne stopped as Sans began laughing.

A short, piercing laugh. A short, fake laugh. A short, angry laugh.

"Haha. That's not it." Sans spoke slower, his words more pronounced. "It goes like this, at least in this version," The way Sans was speaking was scaring everybody in the room, except for Sans talking, you could hear a pin drop.

Sans grinned, a menacing look in his eyes.

"It's a beautiful night outside," Another short laugh. What he was saying was slowing down.

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, his pupils were gone.

Frisk shivered, but noticed the change. The similarity from those few moments where Sans believed everybody was dead, that Frisk had gone bad, spoiled, expired. However, she noticed the change.

"The birds are sleeping, the flowers, they're closing," Sans blinked again, his pupils returning. The grin faded and he was straight-faced for a moment. He did a small smile.

"On nights like these, kids like you..."

Sans walked towards Frisk. She was terrified. Undyne jumped down from the table, even more tense than before, standing guard next to Frisk and Alphys.

"Should be in bed!" Sans ruffled Frisk's hair, suddenly close. He picked Frisk up from the chair and put her down.

"man, you should've seen your face..." His pupils went for a slight second, before returning, speech still slow.

"don't sweat it, kid. you're okay, we love ya. now, i know it's been an uneventful day, you probably expected more, but give me a hug and go to bed. it's already 9, i wasted a whole day," Sans' speech sped up, and he smiled at his own joke.

"I'm- I'm not tired, Sans... I slept in today..." Frisk sniffed, hugging Sans quickly then stepping back. "Why... why can't I be here when you talk to them?"

Sans only did a small smile in response. He bent down a little to be at direct eye-level with her.

"The adults are speaking now, you're just a kid. You can join the next time I rant at them, okay? Just please, go upstairs..." The serious tone was suddenly back in his voice.

"O-okay... but I'm coming back in 30 minutes..."

Sans put his hands behind his back as he watched Frisk run upstairs and into her room. Smiling, but not showing any teeth, he looked at Alphys and Undyne.

"Sorry about last night, I was disrupted." Sans went and sat down.

"Despite what you guys may believe, I care about Papyrus. I didn't want to hurt him. I thought he was in better shape. I... It's good I held this conversation until tonight." Sans stuttered.

"You're probably wondering why I'm holding you so hard against this prank you pulled. Well, why wouldn't I? I pull pranks on you, but hell, it'd be a surprise to me if I ever pulled one of that severity."

"You didn't cripple me, don't worry. You wouldn't worry. Well, I'm not sad over it. You may have taken a moment to think and realize I'd been crying last night, but that's only because I was thinking of something else. I wasn't sleeping. I don't sleep every second."

Sans took a deep breath, the tension of the lie building in his head slightly. But nobody noticed.

"It was a mistake, Undyne. To have told you about alternate timelines, I regret. I never wanted it in the first place, but Alphys insisted. She loves you a lot, really. You two should get together."

Sans cleared his throat, and closed his eyes as he spoke. He didn't care that Undyne's pupils had dialated and her cheeks were glowing a shade of green, it probably looked like she was nausous, but her magic made souls green. She was blushing.

Alphys just turned red. Alphys had yellow magic, electricity. But, for some reason, she turned out with a red blush.

"You don't understand the severity or the depth of it. I bet you didn't blink an eye, you didn't recall anything about timelines when you pulled this on me. Alphys, I hate to say, you don't understand it either. I hope you never do. I wouldn't wish that on somebody."

"The stress, the stress thankfully was relieved. Memories faded, comforting. But then you blasted me with that... idea. Your little trick. Not sad, just stressed. Everything came back at full force."

Lie count: 3. Undyne and Alphys couldn't really understand what Sans was talking about, all they picked up was that he was stressed for some reason but then he wasn't.

"I don't appreciate that little joke back there. It honestly doesn't affect me, but do you know how much it would affect Frisk? Terrified for her own life, not knowing what she even damn DID to deserve that speech. The speech she knew in her heart would never happen."

Sans opened his eyes. Lie count: 4.

"But the humans, years ago, knew in their hearts that atoms were the smallest things. But they were wrong. Theory rejected."

Sans smiled.

"Powdered sugar? Bittersweet. How'd you think ahead enough to do that? A lot of people admire you, you know. I could easily change that."

Undyne went pale.

"But I won't. Because I still care about you. You see, if I was about to fight the human, it was to avenge you and everyone else who had died. But... let's not get too over your head now, here. We don't want you dwelling on any of this. The good news is, nobody died. The bad news? You probably tramutized that poor human. I stress about it now, how she might be scared to sleep at night now."

"You completely messed it up, by the way. The speech. Let's hope nobody ever had to get that speech ever again, okay? What am I saying? I don't trust you."

Sans smiled and cleared his throat. "anyway, now that that's over with, i'm pretty full. i'm going to go to sleep now, if papy wakes up, tell him i said hi."

"if you tell him about what just happened, what i said, papy will understand. you will make papyrus cry. for the rest. of his. life." Sans frowned.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Sans waved bye, and walked upstairs. He shut the door behind him quietly and Undyne and Alphys were left by themselves.

Sans sat and thought for a while before sleeping.

He had formulated the exact speech that didn't reveal his sadness on the spot. Now that's impressive. Sans fell asleep. It'd been a long day.

Downstairs, Undyne and Alphys were frozen.

Undyne slowly got up and walked to the couch. Alphys got up and followed, sitting next to her.

Undyne took a shaky breath and began to speak.

"He's never been sensitive before...

Why would he start NOW?!" Undyne tried to be angry, but she couldn't.

"U-Undyne, you and I both know that wasn't sensitivity. You would do the same, and you're the toughest monster in the underground." Alphys blushed again.

Undyne blushed as well, but hid it.

Undyne laid on the couch to get comfortable, and fell asleep.

Eventually, Alphys fell asleep. Alphys fell asleep sitting in a small area Undyne hadn't been laying in, but she slid down and landed next to Undyne. Alphys didn't wake up. Neither of them woke up, but Undyne pulled Alphys a little bit closer.

-=-=-Morning-=-=-

Sans woke up first. He went down the stairs, and he looked at Undyne and Alphys, who were still cuddled against each other. He smiled slightly and went to go to the kitchen table.

He poured milk into a bowl of cereal then went to sleep in it.

Because skeletons don't need to breathe.

They just do it because it feels nice.

He was so tired, he fell asleep in a bowl of milk. The cereal wasn't even out yet.

Papyrus woke up, brighteyed. He went downstairs and completely ignored Alphys and Undyne sleeping, he already knew enough about that not to gaw and aw over everything they were seen doing together. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sans asleep in a bowl of milk.

Papyrus got a worried expression again. Honestly, his brother had been having nightmares ever since the night of the prank, and he knew it. When Alphys and Undyne fell asleep (probably cuddled together, he may have added if he was asked), he usually went upstairs to check on Sans.

It hadn't been more than maybe... 4 or 3 days since the prank, but Sans had already nearly had one Magical Nightmare.

When Sans was really stressed, Sans had Magical Nightmares. The name speaks for itself. It would always go in order. First, he talks, or sometimes cries in his sleep. Then, he starts thrashing around. You can't really know if it's a magical nightmare until he starts using magic. Bone attacks flying around the room, initiated in a dream-battle that Papyrus couldn't imagine.

Sans' bone attack was different. His attacks take one damage, but continously. But the only difference there is instead of feeling the pain of a limb slowly being cut off, they're using a saw with small, painful blades going back and fourth faster than light.

Luckily, Papyrus was a skeleton, like his brother, so he only took one damage each hit.

Papyrus went over to Sans and woke him up. Sans was . With blurry vision, he looked up. A familiar white and red.

Then a hug.

Last night, Papyrus didn't have a chance to check for nightmares, but it looked like a normal one he woke up out of and couldn't go back to sleep to.

Papyrus had to wake him up anyway, because it was never safe to go to sleep in a bowl of anything.

Sans woke up suddenly from the first touch and looked up, alert. He looked at Papyrus and smiled.

"Another one?" Papyrus whispered to his brother.

Sans nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"It's okay Sans." Papyrus whispered back and took a seat next to his brother.

"it's nothing really, bro. i just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Sans spoke his normally. Aka, lazily. Ah, the masters of slacking off. If there's one person in the underground who can speak lazily, it would be Sans.

Undyne woke up, and slowly pushed away from Alphys. She looked up and saw both the skelebros watching her.

"Oh... hi there," She did a nervous smile.

"DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL UNDYNE," Papyrus flicked his wrist, dismissing her. He gave her a big smile.

"What's for breakfast?" Undyne got up and walked to the table, and pulled out a donut. Because you should always have a snack on you.

It didn't matter if they spoke loudly or not, Alphys wasn't easy to wake up.

Sans looked at Undyne and smiled, before looking curiously at the wallpaper and zoning out.

"Look at him, he's obviously tired," Undyne tried to keep her voice down, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. "He can barely keep his eyes open,"

Papyrus looked away nervously. "I WISH I KNEW WHY," Papyrus looked to the side then back at Undyne.

"what? why are you lookin at me like that?" Sans looked at Undyne suddenly without warning.

"You're tired," Undyne shrugged. Sans looked at her.

"yeah?"

"Then sleep,"

"nah,"

"Why not?"

"because nah,"

Papyrus saw where this was going and pat Sans on his back, urging him to give up the argument.

"Sleep!" Undyne yelled, waking Alphys up suddenly. Nobody noticed.

"nah,"

"Go upstairs and sleep!"

"Okay..." Sans was mumbling now, not out of sleepiness, but out of annoyed...ness.

"DO IT!"

Papyrus stood up and pushed his brother out of his chair, rushing upstairs and waiting for Sans to follow.

"I'LL PUT HIM TO BED, IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE THOUGH," Papyrus bought them some time.

"Okay, just be back before tomorrow," Undyne sighed.

Alphys watched the scene, hidden in the disguise of a sleeping person.

Upstairs, Papyrus put Sans to sleep.

"hey, bro."

"YES SANS?"

"i just noticed something. i take care of you, and you take care of me," Sans smiled.

"YOU DON'T TAKE CARE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"okay bro. love ya." And he fell asleep.

"Love you too, brother..."

"..."

Alphys heard the whole thing. Undyne was lost in her own thoughts, but Alphys was listening sharply. She picked up the scene, just barely.

And then, she whispered, just to herself:

"We broke Sans,"


	4. A Splitting Headache

**I... I think I have a medical issue. 3 chapters in the span of one night and day... help**

Sans had been in his room for an hour upstairs, and everyone in the house was working. Frisk was alone, watching TV. Of course, Sans was awake, and probably would've noticed if something bad happened, but Frisk didn't know that.

Undyne and Papyrus were training back at Waterfall.

Mumbling to herself about how she wouldn't be able to teach Papyrus to cook for another month, she trained with Papyrus.

Undyne didn't want to keep the training going, they didn't need a royal guard anymore, but Papyrus always insisted it was for 'bonding' reasons.

Training, of course, mostly consisted of chatting over near the dummy in front of Undyne's house. They never actually trained, because after all, like Undyne had said, the Royal guard had disbanded.

Undyne wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit sad over the fact she couldn't train normally anymore, and she was trying harder than ever now to try and change Papyrus's train of thought. Maybe become a cook, maybe make puzzles, but fighting will do him no good.

Undyne was also trying to keep the conversation off of Sans. They didn't need more of that. Papyrus was also trying to keep the conversation off of his brother.

Alphys was still 'working', which meant she was most likely watching Anime that day.

Eventually, Papyrus invited Undyne over again, who reluctantly accepted. Papyrus started the walk back home, and Undyne called Alphys.

"Hey, Alphys, come over to Papyrus's house again.. he just invited me over and I'm not going alone..." She hung up before Alphys could respond and ran to catch up with Papyrus.

Sans finally came out of his room and went downstairs.

"hey kiddo, what's up?" Smiling, Sans greeted Frisk, who was still watching TV.

"sorry about being gone all morning, but hey, you know me, sleeping is my sport of choice," Sans winked, and Frisk laughed at the joke.

Sans took a seat next to Frisk on the couch.

"whatcha watchin?" Sans looked at the TV, uninterested. He made conversation, which Frisk eagerly replied to. Sans had social needs too, and with no time to talk to anybody at Grillby's, or any of his friends, he was picking conversation out like he hadn't talked in years.

Sans excused himself and went to his bedroom, using a 'shortcut' into the kitchen, just because he could. He didn't want Papyrus coming in with Undyne, he said he'd be in by this time...

Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne all arrived soon, and eventually, it was night again. They spoke for a while, and at 9:00, everyone paused.

Undyne was anxious to see what speech Sans' was gonna come up with tonight. Alphys was nervous, and Papyrus was eyeing them both.

"FRISK, WHY DON'T YOU GO TO BED?" Papyrus asked slowly, looking at the time then back at her.

"Uhh, I... I'm not tired." Frisk smiled, and pat Papyrus's hand.

Alphys had asked her to stay. Yeah, Alphys.

They waited. 15 minutes passed. 20.

Frisk was getting sleepy, and she couldn't deny it.

Papyrus stood up and picked her up, observing Undyne's strange behavior. Papyrus put Frisk to bed, which was odd, because recently, Sans came into both Papyrus's and Frisk's rooms when he couldn't sleep just to say night to them both. Frisk usually didn't sleep until Sans said goodnight, but tonight she was tired.

Papyrus awkwardly pat her on the head and went back downstairs.

"Hmm... Hey, Papyrus, we're gonna go. It was fun today! Tomorrow we'll come back, probably. So, bye!" Undyne grabbed Alphys hand and rushed out. Papyrus was left in an eerily silent room.

Was it just him, or were they acting like they wanted to leave as soon as possible? Papyrus shook off the feeling and confidently went to his room to lay in his bed and read puzzle books to calm his nerves.

Papyrus was almost falling asleep when he heard pattering against the wall. He quickly got up and walked into San's room. Under a pile of blankets, Papyrus heard Sans mutter some things in his sleep which he couldn't hear.

Then, a bone appeared. Then another. Flying around the room weirdly, not aimed at anything in particular.

Slowly taking the sheets off Sans, Papyrus discovered Sans was mumbling pretty loudly, almost arguing. They were unintelligible jumbles of words, like all sleep-talking, but it sounded like a pretty heated conversation.

Papyrus took the chance and woke Sans up.

Sans woke up alert and groggy, a bad mixture. Lifting his hand up, he dismissed his bones, as if it was instinct for skeletons to know when they had misplaced magical attacks.

Mumbling a few words, Sans opened his eyes and sat up, looking up at Papyrus.

"oh, hey papyrus. what's up?" Sans looked up at his bother, sitting on his bed. Papyrus stood and looked at Sans.

"SANS, PLEASE TELL ME, WHAT WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?" Papyrus begged in a small whisper.

"noth-"

"SANS, PLEASE, JUST ONCE, TELL ME..."

"you wouldn't want to know, Papyrus..." Sans looked up at him. Telling his brother would risk it all.

Papyrus fell quickly to the floor, sitting. Now he was looking up at Sans. A small tear ran down Papyrus's cheek.

"no, papy, no..." Sans sighed. "okay."

And he explained. He left out multiple details, but pretended that the whole bad part of the dream was that he was being hurt. Sans didn't have the heart to tell Papyrus 'hurt' meant 'dying' over and over.

"...WHO HURT YOU?" Papyrus looked up with watery eye...sockets? and begged for an answer with his eyes.

"papy, please, don't cry. it doesn't matter. you saved me!" Sans chuckled, getting down and giving Papyrus a hug. Papyrus didn't hug back, and Sans fell backwards after 2 seconds, falling down in a tight space between the bed and Papyrus, Papyrus scooted back a little bit, concerned.

Sans kept it cool throughout some of it.

Can you imagine the one person you've hoped never dies not hugging you back? The one person you've always counted on to hug you even in the worst times? Sans knew it was ridiculous, but it was like hugging a corpse. Even if monsters turned to dust after they died.

Sans smiled at Papyrus, completely forced. But the pain from the hit, well, hit him.

Sans rubbed the back of his head and moaned an "oww", him hitting his head on the bottom of the mattress (Which was hard) when he fell back. Partially at fault for a few tears that tried to push come out.

Papyrus rushed to try and hug Sans, but Sans instinctively held his head and pushed Papyrus back with one arm, trying to push backwards into his mattress.

Papyrus went wide-eyed, got up, and ran right out of the room, not bothering to close the door. Sans crawled over to the door and shut it quietly.

It all felt like it happened so fast. Sitting against his door, keeping it shut, Sans started to breathe quickly, it seemed to help.

Still holding his head, Sans weeped silently. As he did this, he pressed harder against the door. If anyone came in, his life would be ruined. He wanted to scream, but his only objective now was not to be discovered.

He shouldn't have pushed back so fast. Sans felt around for cracks, but he didn't feel anything but the headache. This was the first night he'd shed real tears. He was whispering to himself, in a voice he could barely hear.

"it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, please stop crying, it's okay,"

He used the bedsheet to rub his tears off furiously, making sure no residue was left behind. Be strong for Papyrus.

Papyrus had bolted out of the room into his own room, where he was frightened. He didn't know why, but he was scared. He had done wrong. He should have hugged back, he shouldn't have done this prank, Sans was doing so well, he didn't get nightmares as much anymore, then Papyrus had to agree with Undyne and go in and RUIN it.

Papyrus wanted to cry, but he had no tears. Crying wouldn't make anything better, anyway. A large weight hung at his heart. He had conditioned himself long ago to forget the bad and smile at the good, but what good was there now?

Papyrus had made

his own

big brother

die a little

inside

and it was all

his fault.

Papyrus cowered in fear of himself under his own bed sheets, which were now in a mess, covering him.

Well, maybe there was one thing to smile about.

Nobody had to be sad about it, because they didn't know. The only lives he'd ruined had been his own and Sans's.

Papyrus had failed his duty.

Sans had failed his duty.

Keep each other happy.

-=-=-=-Undyne-=-=-=-

It was dark. Undyne sat up in bed, holding her bunched up pillow and pressing it against her. She gripped Alphy's arm and shook it a bit.

Alphys woke up and sat up in bed, putting on her glasses. She looked at Undyne.

"Yeah, Undyne? What's wrong?" Alphys whispered. Her heart beat in her chest, what had happened? Undyne was never this tense.

"I have a dreadful feeling and I don't know why," Undyne frowned, whispering as well. Why were they whispering? When it's dark, you feel a need to whisper.

"Me too, Undyne. Me too..." Alphys whispered, confused. The dreadful feeling remained, even when Undyne didn't reveal anything horrible. It was like Alphys was scared of something, but she didn't know what.

Undyne gave up all attempt to look tough and gave Alphys a quick, tight hug. Alphys hugged back, but after a second it was gone.

"I don't know why, but I'm scared." Undyne wasn't scared of anything.

"I am too... do you think... something bad.. happened to..." Alphys didn't finish.

Undyne gave Alphys another hug.

"It doesn't matter yet, Alphys. Let's try to be reasonable. Don't be scared for no reason," Undyne whispered, and gave a small smile.

This time, Alphys hugged Undyne. Undyne slowly hugged back and they laid down, going back to sleep.

Undyne joked and spoke with Alphys while they walked to Sans' and Papyrus's house. Alphys contributed in the conversation, but not as eager.

Undyne didn't knock, and just walked in. The first surprising thing was that it was almost 10:00am and nobody was up. Papyrus got up early every day.

Sans suddenly opened his door and walked downstairs. No smile on his face, no nothing. He looked at Undyne and Alphys, then kept walking.

"Hey, you! Where's Papyrus!" Undyne, trying to use intimidation as an advantage advanced on Sans.

Sans didn't answer. It hurt to blink, he must've taken quite some damage last night if he had such a splitting headache. His health had been building up lately, for every day there wasn't a reset, he got 1/8 of health. His health was at 5. This only started happening recently, and his health hadn't been going up at all in the past few days, probably due to all the stress.

"Hey! Answer! Your jaw isn't frozen shut, is it?" Undyne tried to corner Sans. Sans stood below a cabinet and turned to Undyne and Alphys. Despite his dislike for Undyne, he should explain why he's not talking before she straps him down.

"i... have a headache... leave me alone..." Sans grit his teeth and managed not to slur the words, that was an achievement, and proceeded into grabbing a bottle of headache pills and walking away and upstairs.

"Jesus, where's Papyrus?" Undyne ran upstairs and knocked on his door. Papyrus opened.

"HEY UNDYNE, BYE UNDYNE," Papyrus shut the door again. Alphys thought about checking on Frisk, but Frisk slept until 11:00am on weekends.

Undyne banged on the door, and opened it.

"HI UNDYNE, PLEASE GO AWAY, I'M BUSY," Papyrus forced a smile, but it didn't reach his eye sockets.

"Papyrus! What's wrong!" Undyne frowned in confusion.

"NOTHING, IT'S A SURPRISE, PLEASE COME BACK ANOTHER TIME. I'LL CALL YOU LATER, OKAY?" Papyrus forced a grin.

"Uhh... okay, but you better call me soon..." Undyne took a step back from Papyrus.

Alphys was watching from a few feet back.

Papyrus waved bye and shut the door. Undyne ripped a sticky note from a stack laying in the corner, probably left by Sans or Frisk.

"WE'RE TAKING THE PUNK OUT, NGHAA! -UNDYNE AND ALPHYS"

Undyne slid the note under the door and turned to Alphys.

"Alphys, go get the punk. We're going to take care of her today." Alphys nodded and ran off.

"I'll be outside." Undyne respectively went outside.

Undyne looked down again, then took a deep breath. She let it out, and she watched the steam from her breathing spread. She rubbed her arms in cold. She was never good at extreme climates.

Undyne was really worried. She would never admit it, but she was scared as well.

Undyne watched the mist spread and disappear, becoming cold as she whispered once again.

The prank, it had become obvious, had ruined more lives than one. She had to fix it. SHE had to. She did it, she planned it, and she needs to find out what happened.

Alphys had woken Frisk up and was coming downstairs with her, ready to go with Undyne and Frisk back to Undyne's house.

Undyne looked down, then at the emptiness around her. It was early in the morning, after all.

"What's wrong with Papyrus?...

is it because...

We broke Sans...?"


	5. Undyne's Not Allowed to do That

**The last chapter was meant to be dramatic, it doesn't matter anyway... the amount of reviews I've been getting mounts to a total of 0 since the 29th of June, 2017.**

Also, I believe Sans is the older sibling, but that has only a centimeter depth in this story. Okay, maybe a bit more, but you could always just take some paragraphs and replace "older brother" with "younger brother", if you wanted.

Basically, a headache is complete torture. You're told to sleep it off, but you can't sleep because you're in pain, what kind of sick humor must the person who said THAT have?

Sans couldn't remember the last time he had a headache, but never as bad as this. He took a huge hit, on his MATTRESS. Well, technically it was the bottom of the mattress, which is really hard and is a box he got just so he wouldn't have to set up a bed frame. It was also put there because being so close to the ground, as Sans had learned, makes you extremely uncomfortable, almost as much as being up in the air, as he would also note.

A distant thought swam in his head. He had an attack open, but why? He didn't have nightmares that used magic anymore. Well, he hadn't for a very long time, but he guesses it starts again.

Looking around his bedroom, (Or at least the part he could see from his position on the bed, which was some sort of mixture between a ball and stretched out..? It was basically his way of trying not to scream out in pain for a solid 40 minutes), it didn't seem the attack did any damage. He didn't remember revoking a large amount, either.

Sans' thoughts wandered. Eventually, he thought about Papyrus and ended up feeling his heart drop. Maybe a little bit from fear, maybe a little bit from sadness, maybe a little bit from anger.

Sans' thought about Frisk. Oh, geez. He had to check on her, right?

That thought brought another thought to Sans' head. Why did Papyrus bolt? Even Sans would've stuck around. Does Papyrus not care about him as much as he believes?

Always annoyed at his puns, always trying to take responsibility... Sans is the older brother, he should have responsibility. Well, he's not very qualified, but Papyrus never even gave him a chance.

He told puns to make him smile. He let him take responsibility to make him more confident, not that he wasn't already. What if Sans' wasn't that? What if he was just some guy who lived with his brother?

Not only that, but Papyrus was unemployed. Sans had a bunch of jobs, of course he's going to be sleepy from time to time. Sans didn't have to work much anymore, maybe to earn some extra spending-money to pay off bills at Grillbys, or maybe to give to Papyrus so he could buy a new action figure.

Then again, Papyrus is better at personal things, such as taking care of Sans.

Sans' thoughts were swarmed with questions about Papyrus.

What if Papyrus didn't actually like Sans? What if he thought he was a burden?

At least that, Sans could shake his head to. If he wasn't dying of _'headachedisease'_ , he would've. Papyrus does like Sans, they've had moments... right?

Wouldn't it teach him if all of a sudden, Sans became mature and responsible? Would it bug him? Sans was curious. Never before had he tried that, he always thought Papyrus gained a sort of 'big brother' plasure from taking care of Sans, who was, ironically, the older sibling.

That'd be a lot of effort though. He'd have to think it over, you know, once it felt like his head wasn't being split by an axe.

Didn't he take pills for this? He should probably get Dr. Alphys to check him out. Even if she wasn't a real doctor, she did know enough on checking HP to check his.

Papyrus had gotten the note about an hour earlier, and was spending the time either reading a bunch of books on his shelf or browsing the internet, not remembering anything he read.

Why DID he bolt? Papyrus wasn't quite sure why, and sat on his bed to think. It pained him to think of what Sans could've done to himself, hitting his head. It seemed like he took the not hugging back as an insult or a surprise, it progressed FROM insult TO injury.

He didn't mean to insult his brother, Papyrus just wasn't getting what was going on. He barely registered the hug until it was too late. He tried to return it, but a short, angry moan of pain (or anger? Papyrus wasn't sure.) and Sans trying to keep him away made him run away.

The image was burnt into his memory, by now.

Why was Sans always so reluctant to tell him, his only brother, about his nightmares? Didn't he realize they had a bond? Did they not have a bond?

Whenever Sans wanted to talk, the first person he would go to was Papyrus or Frisk. When it came to serious stuff, he talked to Papyrus, in a weird way.

It was like Sans knew he was listening, but Papyrus, looking back on it then, in a moment of weakness and sadness, percieved some of the occasions as if Sans was talking to himself, not expecting him to listen.

Papyrus began to wonder if Sans had some sort of double layer to him. After all, he had cried the other night, not much, it seemed, but some. Why had Sans never gone back to that? Why did Sans always have to try and comfort Papyrus?

Papyrus was the one who made the dinners and took care of his brother, Sans was supposed to be the role model, but it seemed Papyrus was doing all the work!

The puff of anger only lasted a second. Of course, Sans was lazy and didn't cook much, but he had been getting better, if it wasn't for Undyne and her freaking weird prank. Papyrus didn't really know what exactly had affected Sans so harshly, but it didn't make it right.

Great, now he was mad at Undyne AND partially at Sans.

 _'I NEED TO BE HAPPY! WHY AM I NOT HAPPY?'_

Undyne and Alphys had just arrived at Undyne's house. It had a spare bedroom, and ever since they started (awkwardly) dating, sleeping in the same bed has been less than a problem, so Frisk could have that one, at least until they found out what was going on with the brothers.

Technically, Undyne wasn't allowed to take care of a small child alone, but she had Alphys with her. Granted, Alphys usually changed her way of doing stuff or viewing the world for her friends, so she probably wasn't the best supervisor, but still, she was an adult. So was Undyne, but she wasn't allowed for specific reasons that she didn't talk about much.

"Why'd you pick me up? I thought you weren't allowed to take me here anymore, Undyne...?" Frisk looked around the bedrooms. She'd never been in either one before.

"Look, Frisk, we didn't want to tell you but..." Undyne hesitated. Frisk was just a child, after all, and children are known to overreact, especially when their guradian/s are in danger or are for some reason unable to care for them. It was also one of the few moments Undyne used 'Frisk' instead of 'Punk' or 'Human'. "...but we get to hang out for a while! Yeah!" Undyne smiled and laughed.

Frisk let out a small breath of relief and nodded, smiling back. She loved Undyne's big smile.

"Y-Yeah... well, Frisk, why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to the features of your new room!" Alphys smiled, then paused, looking to the side awkwardly. "Well, I mean, it's a bedroom, but... just come on." Alphys shuffled into the room, and Frisk followed.

Undyne practically stabbed the phone with a spear to get it out of her pocket. She dialed Papyrus's number and once she heard someone pick up, she started yelling, but not very loudly. She didn't want to alert the human, after all.

"Hey, Punk! What's up? Why'd you kick me out earlier!" Undyne punctuated the statement with a furious breath into the microphone. "Neither you OR your brother look to be in any shape to take care of the child you agreed to care for!" Undyne paused and took a breath, ready for another jab, when finally, there was an answer.

"undyne, yell a bit louder, i don't think you heard the echo from my room loud enough. papyrus is busy, he dropped his phone here earlier and i picked it up. you're not allowed to take frisk, but you can take care of her for a while. i swear to god undyne if you call back and yell at me or papyrus again, i will personally-"

Undyne blushed furiously and hung up the call. She sat there for a moment, a face of uncertainty. She took a deep breath. And another. Okay, good.

Undyne sat down. She was too embarrassed to even wonder about why Sans sounded like he just lost his sleep privilages for 3 months and was hit by a flying helicopter twice, or why he tried to threaten her.

Alphys came into the living room, shutting Frisk's door behind her.

"Hey, Undyne. I heard yelling? I think Frisk is too entranced with the first good TV channel she's seen in a month to care or hear anything." Alphys paused again, looking to the side awkwardly. "Anyway, what was that about?"

Undyne did a mixture between a scowl and a smile and thought of a way to respond.

"Uhh, I called Papyrus.." Undyne thought for a moment. "Sans picked up, and he didn't sound happy."

Alphys made a look of surprise and sat on the couch. "R-really? What happened?" Alphys knew him enough to know he was mostly laid-back, and he didn't hold grudges. He has a large chance to still be holding one for the whole prank, but... they have to fix that, eventually..

"I recall him saying something along the lines of 'Talk a little louder, I don't think you can hear your own echo, if you ever call me or Papyrus ever again to yell at us I swear to god I will personally' Undyne looked to the side awkwardly.

"I-I didn't hear you murdering anybody?"

"That was embarrassing..." Undyne sat down next to Alphys and whispered.

Alphys could only offer a nod, she wasn't very good in comforting.

"It's fine though, I'll kill him later. I think I should stop being so harsh on him, though..." Undyne looked up, then to the side, disgusted at what she was saying. "After all, I guess I owe him. Twice."

"He's just a shorter punk, though. No sympathy, no talking. I'll stop harassing him, though. After all, he is Papyrus's brother..." Undyne rolled her eyes, almost dismissing her own statement. "I should probably feel sorry, and I do, but he needs to stop being such a BABY!" Undyne looked at Alphys. "You know?"

"Yeah, I do." Alphys nodded at her again, watching her.

"Awh, thanks Alphys!" Undyne gave a tight hug to Alphys, and Alphys slowly hugged back.

Letting go of the hug, Undyne gave a big smile, and Alphys responded, giving a smile of her own.

Sans couldn't believe Undyne had the nerve to call his brother like that. And to take the child he was legally taking charge for. And to talk behind him behind his back. Not to mention the prank, which was still not okay.

She owed him three things now. Not being charged for child kidnapping is also something. She wasn't allowed to take care of her, anyway. They could hang out, but not at Undyne's house.

Sans dug his face into his pillow, but it didn't help his headache. The heat from that millisecond probably increased the pain. As well as the pressure. Sans let out a loud groan and hit his head on his pillow again. _'it's a love hate relationship'_ Sans thought about his bed. Traitor! He had slept on it all these years, only to have it do that to him!

Sans' wasn't that hungry. He wondered what Papyrus was doing. Still a bit angry, but not quite angry enough as to not care (It'd take a lot to hate your own brother), he worried for him.

Undyne was complaining about how Papyrus had 'kicked' her out, right? What would that mean? Why was Papyrus being... almost mean?

Maybe Sans should shape up after all. Become the ideal big brother. He loved his brother enough to change his whole personality, but he better have great feedback.

But it's so boring, being normal. And not only that, but the mystery that everyone liked about him would be gone, wouldn't it? It would be a lot of effort, and imagine SPEAKING normally! And walking to places! Ugh.

But if it was for a good cause, especially for his brother, he'd do it. Just to cheer him up. Sans was tired of Papyrus always berating him. It was time to change.

But not forever. A day or two? That'll sure freak everyone out. In fact, he could even hide the effects the prank actually had on him. He could go back to guilting them, and speaking normally, and, and, and...

Sans smiled, but then hit his head on the soft side of the mattress again, finally passing out from the pain and effort it took to actually smile.

Alphys was kind of dazed after it, but she was fine.

It was hard to do, especially since it was her first time, after all, teaching Undyne to properly cook was exhausting. Alphys had to first teach her the basics, such as the fact that her oven does go down, if she wanted to stop the fire, she could pull it down. The first two meals were burnt, but the third was a perfect plate of french toast with a side of spaghetti.

Undyne went and got Frisk out of her room and managed to pull her away from the TV.

"Okay! Sit, then! Try it!" Undyne was beaming, and devoured a piece of toast. Hard around the edges and soft in the middle, perfect. Undyne rapidly served plates of spaghetti and toast around the table, she only needed three.

Frisk looked up at Alphys with begging eyes. Alphys nodded at the spaghetti on her plate.

Hand shaking, Frisk reluctantly tasted it...

And it was delicious! Well, maybe not perfect, but it was the best spaghetti she had eaten in a long time. She tried the toast, and the results were the same. The only bad thing about monster food was the fact it never digested, it just disappeared. Or maybe that was good... yeah, probably good, they didn't actually have bathrooms, after all.

After a delicious dinner, Frisk went to bed. Alphys and Undyne went to bed as well, but they didn't fall asleep quickly.

Undyne stared at the roof, little fish were painted on it. She liked the detail.

"Hm... today's been a weird day," Undyne turned over, looking at Alphys.

Alphys nodded, looking at her as well. "Y-yeah. A l-lot of firsts. First time Sans has gotten this mad, first time Frisk has stayed with us, first time-"

"This happened," Undyne smiled, giving Alphys a small peck on the cheek, and turning over in bed, facing the opposite way.

Alphys blushed furiously and hid under the covers.

Undyne pat the lump, then went to sleep.

Alphys fell asleep as well.

Frisk wasn't asleep. She was scared. This was her first night away from, well, home. Well, scared wasn't the word... more like, she wasn't feeling very good.

She shifted in bed uncomfortably. She knew some things had been up with Sans recently, and things must've gotten bad if Papyrus couldn't take care of both of them. What, did they think she was clueless? No, she was smart enough to know that she'd only be put in the custody of Undyne and Alphys if Papyrus and Sans absolutely, definitely had a problem they couldn't resolve quickly.

Honestly? Frisk didn't want to worry anyone. Also, why wasn't she given over to Toriel or Asgore? Well, Asgore she understood, but Toriel? Toriel was friends with Sans, and even if they weren't as close as that first day they actually met, they talked on occasion. Unless the brothers were too much into their problem that they couldn't set it up...?

It didn't seem like being given to Undyne and Alphys was planned, after all.

Frisk whimpered slightly, shifting in bed again. A tear or two slipped out, but she didn't want to wake anybody up. She sniffed and wiped her tears. She wasn't very scared when she fell down into the mountain because it was all bizarre, but now it was like Sans and Papyrus had both given up on her... but why blame herself?

"Wh... what happened to Papyrus?" Frisk whispered, alone in her dark room.

"We... we...

We broke Sans."


	6. One Out of One

**Happy 4th of July!**

At 9:00am, Sans called Undyne and Alphys.

"Hey, come over, okay? Bring Frisk as well. Good morning by the way, I'll get ready for your arrival," An unseen smug look was on Sans' face.

"Who is this?" Undyne responded uncertainly.

"Really? You don't recognize my voice? Hah, oh, I get it, it was a joke. Okay, well, see you." Sans hung up. He had taken some stronger pills for the headache, which was fading by now, it felt great not being in constant, unbearable pain.

Despite his change of attitude, Sans didn't improve his looks. He only zipped up his jacket.

Sans walked outside of his room and knocked on Papyrus's door.

Papyrus opened the door.

"OH, HI SANS...?" Papyrus frowned and looked at his brother's jacket, before smiling.

"I invited Undyne and Alphys over, they're bringing Frisk. Expect company, alright? Well, I'll be eating cereal, if you need me."

"SANS, WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?"

"Talking like what? Papyrus, I'm hun-" Sans stopped, but only for a split second "-gry, so I'm going to go eat some cereal, like I said. Come join me once you're finished with what you're doing."

Papyrus eyed his brother suspiciously, but nodded.

Sans sat at the table and ate the disgusting cereal, (Which he hated) trying not to make a face. Papyrus eventually came down and took a seat at the end of the table, a seat between them. Sans looked up at him and smiled, before looking back down at his cereal and returned to eating.

The house was strangely silent.

"So, Papyrus, how was your day?"

Papyrus didn't get a chance to answer, Undyne, Alphys and Frisk all ran in.

"Hi." Sans looked up at them, smiling and nodding like he was on some show. It disgusted Sans, but if this was going to appease his brother, why not? It would also freak his brother out, then, if it doesn't appease him, he'll be so freaked out he'll accept Sans the way he is.

Frisk walked in last, confused. Alphys looked around, landing her gaze on Sans. Something wasn't right. Sans returned the gaze with an equally confused one, and they held a silent staring contest that Sans broke up.

"Sorry we couldn't hang out yesterday, we were busy. I'm not sure what Papyrus was doing, but I was just regaining my energy." If Sans had a tongue, it'd of fallen off by now. Speaking normally even annoyed him, it was effort.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sans?!" Undyne growled.

"Watch your language." Sans smiled at Undyne, but then shot her a look like daggers. Papyrus had been exposed to _semi_ -swears before, and wasn't completely innocent, but Sans still didn't like it, at least that part of instincts never failed him. Frisk, on the other hand, probably doesn't understand words like ' _hell'_ , and teaching it to her so young could only mean bad.

Frisk walked in, oddly silent. She sat in between Sans and Papyrus, which wasn't usually possible, as they usually sat together and chatted. She sat slightly closer to Papyrus, but Papyrus seemed to have something on his mind that was bothering him. He wasn't speaking much.

After an awkward breakfast where Sans kept (on multiple occassions, attempts were usually 2 minutes apart) trying to make conversation, and silently enjoyed the silent nods that were given.

"Alphys, can I speak to you in my room?" Sans smiled. "Privately?"

Alphys nodded nervously.

They went up the stairs together, but Sans entered his room first.

Wow, it was... actually clean. The bed was made, the lightbulb in the lamp replaced, and he had .. vaccumed?

"Can you help me with that headache I had earlier?" Sans asked, closing the door.

"U-u-uh.."

"Papyrus, what's wrong?" Undyne looked at him, sitting next to him instead of where she WAS sitting. Frisk listened silently, not wanting to interrupt in fear she would be forced to go back to her room and miss the conversation. The last two times, Frisk hadn't been able to hear anything.

"NOTHING, UNDYNE." Papyrus played with his food.

"Papyrus, c'mon, talk to me. I'm your friend." Undyne looked at him, and Papyrus looked up. Something about this conversation seems familiar.

"SANS STARTED ACTING STRANGE THIS MORNING... WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?" Papyrus looked into Undyne's eyes, truly worried. Papyrus looked down at Frisk, who also looked worried.

"I don't know, he's acting really frickin strange!" Undyne scowled. "I hate it! What do you think you did, Papyrus?"

Papyrus hesitated, and looked away nervously.

"C'mon Papyrus! Tell meeee!" Undyne begged, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"I... DIDN'T GIVE HIM A HUG WHEN HE NEEDED IT, AND NOW HE'S ACTING ALL... MATURE?"

"Whatttt? That's lame! He's totally acting like a-"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Papyrus glared.

"..."

Undyne raised her eyebrows. Even Frisk was surprised.

"S-SORRY UNDYNE, I-I... DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM, OKAY?" Papyrus blushed at his temples. That was an embarrassing outburst.

"Okay..." Undyne eyed him strangely.

"SO, THIS CEREAL'S TERRIBLE, AND SANS HATES CEREAL," Papryus moved the bowl out of the way. "HE ATE IT QUITE CALMLY, THOUGH,"

"Yeah, it really is. What is it? Healthy? Pff." Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Why do we have it?" Frisk awkwardly made an attempt to join the conversation.

"I DON'T KNOW, IT WAS ON SALE?" Papyrus smiled.

"O-okay, getting the results now..." Alphys had been saying that for the past 15 minutes. Sans was getting impatient.

"Sans, why are you... acting so weird?" Alphys looked at Sans, finally asking the question.

"I'm not acting weird..." Sans looked at Alphys out of the corner of his eye.

"Y-yes you are! You're being weird right now!" Alphys crossed her arms. "N-no! That's not the problem! The problem is you're not being weird! Sans, you're a weird person, why are you pretending to be mature?" Alphys sat next to him on the bed as the results were still loading.

Sans scooted away slightly. "Can't I have a change of heart?"

"Yes, you can. B-but a complete change in personality, you can't!" Alphys stared him down.

"It's not a complete change! I just matured," Sans looked back up. It was exhausting and weird to pronounce stuff correctly.

"Sans, nobody 'matures' overnight. What happened?" Alphys sat back next to Sans, and this time he didn't move away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Papyrus... uh... he..." Sans got up and went into the corner of his room, missing the tornado.

"Y-yeah?" Alphys was a bit nervous for the answer, but proud of herself. Some of Undyne's confidence must've rubbed off.

Alphys got up as well.

"He... it's not important, okay? I just _am_ normal now, why can't you deal with that?!" Sans was all of a sudden angry and frustrated with how this was working. He threateningly got closer to Alphys, like he was going to charge at her.

Alphys imitated his movements, but with less impulse. She frowned as well, but Sans was giving a full on glare. They held THAT contest for a while, before Alphys moved her head back and crossed her arms.

"Come on Sans." Alphys was getting somewhere, she could feel it.

"... I just... he uh..." Sans stopped glaring and looked at the ground.

"he doesn't like me the way i am, come on, you can tell, right? he hates my jokes and my puns, he always treats me like a baby, i'm older for pete's sake! and two nights ago, i guess, he kind of..."

Sans stared down at his slippered feet.

"...showed that a little more than usual? i tried giving him a hug and he didn't accept it. i fell back and i hit my head... gave me a raging headache," Sans chuckled, and thought about looking up, but he did when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"S-Sans, don't say that! I know I'm not the one who's supposed to be giving advice for self-image, but I thought you were good with that!" Alphys looked into his eyes, but he looked back at his feet.

"no, no it's not that, but... he's my BROTHER, Alphys. don't you get what being rejected feels like? he looked like he wanted a hug, and he just..." Sans shook his head and looked up. "it's not that i don't like myself, no, but why does he have to judge me? the person i care about most in the world..." Sans gave a half-smile, putting Alphys hand down, and sitting down on his bed again. Alphys joined him.

"Oh, I see... you think he doesn't like you anymore?" Alphys bit the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, I get how that feels, Sans."

Sans felt silly, but at least he and Alphys were close.

"it's nothing, c'mon, can we speed this thing up?" Sans looked up and pointed to the machine.

Alphys put a hand on Sans' shoulder again and made him look into her eyes.

"Listen, Sans. Papyrus is your brother. You're being ridiculous. I'm not sure how strong a bond you have, honestly," Alphys looked to the side and paused, before looking back. "But I know that brothers are always brothers. Don't be affected about what he says or what he does, okay? Because at the end of the day he'll... love you all the same,"

"inspiring speech, Alphys. thanks." Sans hugged her. Alphys hugged back. After a second, they broke the hug and looked at the floor, pausing.

"we were up here talking about my headache, right?" Sans looked at her, a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"Yup, the results took a long time, after all. Still not done actually. Internet here sucks." Alphys got up and walked over to the device.

"Oh, wait, the data downloaded." Alphys blushed. "Oh, that explains it..." she mumbled.

"huh?"

"I downloaded the entire undergrounds STATs. No wonder it took so long..."

Sans nodded, but he was thinking. Well, he failed that mission, but he also learned that Alphys really did care about him. Hopefully, she'll forget the whole situation soon eno...

"Oh My God?" Alphys did some motions on the device and put a hand to her mouth, contemplative.

"dang it, did i die?" Sans winked.

"No, but you have 1 HP."

"that explains the headache."

"1/1 HP."

"eesh, ugh, bugh..."

"That's not an appropriate reaction. Honestly, I've been... monitoring your well-being," Alphys looked away and smiled, before looking back, serious face. "You've been doing so well.. what brough- Wait- was it the prank?" Alphys looked at Sans, who was still sitting.

"no, no, i hit my head on the bed and i think i broke a few... everythings." Sans looked at his arms. "looks fine to me."

"Sans, you're wearing a jacket and gloves. Also, that's not what I meant. How did your general HP go down?" Alphys studied the page. "There has to be a mistake... general HP can only go up, not down. Unless there's some magical thing wrong with you..." Alphys mumbled some things to herself.

"Okay, Sans, go back downstairs. I'll put this thing away and join you."

"you're kicking me out of my own room? shameful." Sans winked again and opened the door, looking at Alphys. He ran into Undyne and backed up immedietly, caught off guard.

"You two seem to be having fun. What's the fuss about? I heard yelling?" Undyne looked at Sans, almost glaring a hole through him. Sans returned it with the same glare.

"If you hurt her..."

"N-n-no! Undyne, I downloaded his STATs," Alphys looked back at the screen. "Well, you wouldn't care for the results anyway." Truthfully, Alphys was now a bit peeved at Undyne and mostly on Sans' side. That prank really did affect him a lot, didn't it?

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Both Frisk and Papyrus asked at the same time.

"Well, to put it short, we broke Sans."

"what? that's an odd way of saying i have 1/1 HP now..."

"YOU WHAT, SANS?"

"I said

We broke Sans."


	7. Get Along!

**This one was difficult to write, so it might be a big shorter, but don't worry. Re-remade Ch8 is... Be quiet, don't spoil**.

Undyne and Alphys were plotting in the living room, hushed whispers exchanged.

The skele-brothers refused to sit next to each other, and the only conversations were general ones, not even directed at each other. Frisk sat between them, trying to talk to both at them at the same time.

Undyne and Alphys were sharing the results they had yesterday, however, Alphys refused to elaborate on anything. All she said was that he seemed like he thought Papyrus didn't want him as a brother at all, and nothing more, despite Undyne dropping subtle questions.

"Why would I want to help Sans, anyway?" Undyne rolled her eyes.

"B-Because, if you didn't, Papyrus would be too busy with his own problems to talk to you-"

"He'd get over it eventually,"

"A-also, um, it would be the perfect way to make Sans stop hating you...?" Alphys made that up, she had absolutely no idea if Sans was one to keep a grudge or easily forgive.

Undyne thought, and for a second, Alphys thought she was just going to say he'd get over it eventually, but surprisingly, she didn't.

"Yeah! Then, I can go back to hanging with Papyrus AND Sans wouldn't even go down the stairs!" Undyne grinned. "Also, I still need to shatter his butt for threatening me."

"He's a ske- can't you do that later?" Alphys looked at her.

All she got as a response was a semi-evil smile, Alphys accepted it as the closest she was ever going to get to accepting Sans.

Alphys opened her mouth to explain the plan, but Undyne had already run over to the brothers and engaged in converation with Papyrus. Even from the short distance, Alphys could see Sans' subtle expression of anger, but it was gone in less than a second, leaving Alphys to wonder if it was her imagination.

Undyne came back quickly with Frisk.

"Undyne, I had a-"

"Come on! We have to go give Frisk a tour of our second floor!" Undyne winked. Frisk's face lit up and when Undyne and Alphys rushed ahead, ran to catch up. Frisk closing the door was instantly an awkward sound.

Sans attempted conversation.

"so, Papyrus, Undyne is kind of mean, isn't she?"

Papyrus shook his head, looking at his brother, confused.

"NO?" Papyrus knew Undyne was rough at times, but not mean. Well, sometimes she was... the prank had taken a toll on Sans, that much was obvious, right?

Papyrus sighed. "YES. SHE'S NOT THE NICEST. BUT SHE'S MY FRIEND, SO I WOULDN'T CALL HER 'MEAN', SANS..."

Sans shrugged. "but you admit, she's not nice."

Papyrus only nodded, ending the short and awkward conversation.

Papyrus looked around the room for distractions. He and Sans had to get along, because not only were they brothers, but they lived together and took care of each other, but it was hard to even keep a conversation going.

Such a conversation topic as insulting Papyrus's friend wasn't going to get the conversation up, and it was mostly a mystery that Sans' hated Undyne, so it made even less sense.

Papyrus and Sans both sat there awkwardly, until Papyrus started the conversation up.

"SO, WHAT'S WITH THE 1 HP?"

Sans shrugged. Honestly, he was too tired of thinking about Undyne and the prank and everything, by now.

"i hit my head pretty hard a few nights ago..." Sans thought for a moment, and realized this was the perfect oppertunity. "which begs the question, why did you run? you ran faster than if someone was leaving a crime scene," Sans smiled, and his headache began lingering back.

Every day, his headache got less and less painful. He was building a tolerance to it, or maybe it was just going down. Sans' was really annoyed and somewhat, deep inside, sort of ... scared about the fact that his main HP actually went down.

Sleeping is said to bring your HP above maximum, and Sans was sleeping, he woke up, his HP was at least 5 more, which brings his HP up to 10, and... math hurts. So do beds, apparently.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I RAN..." Papyrus thought for a second. "BUT I FEEL BAD THAT I DID."

"..." Sans' didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Papyrus to actually... sortof apologize. Papyrus continued, elaborating.

"I WAS SCARED, AND I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO, SO I RAN." Papyrus tried his best to explain, although he didn't know if that particular fact was true or not. He had been trying his best not to think about it in the past nights.

"why didn't you... uh..." Sans decided to end the sentence there, and added an awkward pause so Papyrus would catch on and answer.

"I DIDN'T NOTICE, SANS." Papyrus stood up, and so did Sans.

"how don't you notice that? sorry, it's just that i would."

"SANS, WHY DO YOU NEVER TELL ME WHEN YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES?" Papyrus picked Sans up, holding him up a bit higher so he couldn't escape. Not implying that he was planning to, of course. But he was.

"i just don't think they're interesting enough to talk about," Sans desperately avoided eye contact..

"SANS!"

"i just-" Sans sighed. "okay, want to know the truth so badly?" Sans looked down.

Papyrus nodded his head, and Sans continued.

"undyne ruined my life. i wasn't having any severe nightmares until she came along and ruined it all. don't ask me why, but every night i have a dreams that either i end up killing the human or she ends up killing me. if you cry about this, papyrus, i swear, because you've been begging me to tell you for..."

Sans didn't get to finish his sentence. Papyrus put Sans to himself and wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him. He got all the information he needed. Papyrus tried not to be upset, but it was extremely difficult trying not to ask any questions.

Sans buried his head into Papyrus's shoulder for the first time, where as he usually looked over his shoulder or down at his slippers, or maybe Papyrus's boots. Sans didn't cry or anything, he in fact felt quite content at that moment.

Sans sighed, and barely moved. It was the first time in nights he'd felt sleepy. Papyrus felt Sans relax and fall asleep. Papyrus let go and held Sans out, studying him. A few things in particular that Papyrus noticed, was that Sans' seemed perfectly happy, in his sleep.

Papyrus sighed and rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide a small smile. Really? His brother fell asleep? Papyrus hugged Sans to himself again and carried him over to the couch, where he laid Sans down.

Papyrus was tired, however he didn't want to sleep. After all, he had to watch Sans and make sure he didn't wake up with a nightmare or destroy the TV or anything.

Papyrus thought to himself, contemplating, but he didn't have to, because Sans woke with a start all of a sudden.

"oh- sorry, papy. i got kind of tired, did i fall asleep?" Sans smiled, but restored his face to straight again. He, for some reason, woke up smiling on occasion.

"SANS, CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?" Papyrus sat down next to Sans, who sat up.

"ask away." He dreaded the question, it could've been anything.

"WHY WERE YOU ACTING ALL WEIRD YESTERDAY?" Papyrus frowned, looking at Sans, who avoided eye contact and looked away.

"..."

"WELL?"

"..."

"SANS?"

"..."

"SANS!"

"papyrus, you don't... like me very much, do you?" That's all that Sans said.

"WHAT? THAT'S RIDICULOUS, OF COURSE I LIKE YOU! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" Papyrus rolled his eyes, what kind of question was that?

"you... don't act like you do. i mean, i get your personality and mine clash and everything, but a few nights ago, you didn't even hug me. i trusted you to accept my hug." The room was suddenly serious again.

"..."

"i understand when you tell me to go to work, or when you tell me i'm lazy, because of course, i am, but i really trusted you to hug me." Sans looked to the side, then back at Papyrus.

"Sorry. You asked." His tone slightly changed.

"..."

"...SANS, I ALREADY EXPLAINED WHY I DIDN'T HUG YOU."

Sans shrugged.

"wasn't expecting that reaction but ok"

"NO, SANS, I CARE, BUT I DON't GET HOW YOU THOUGHT THAT. WAS I TRULY SO HORRIBLE THAT YOU ENDED UP THINKING...?" Papyrus frowned in confusion.

"no, papyrus, i was just thinking late at night and i got the impression you hated me all along, no biggie, forget about it." Sans got up to leave.

"SANS- WAIT!" Papyrus grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down, back onto the couch, next to Papyrus, back in the spot where he had just been.

"HONESTLY, ... I ENDED UP THINKING SOMETHING SIMILAR." Papyrus was a little ashamed of himself.

"papyrus, look, i don't care anymore." Sans looked him right in the eyes.

Papyrus looked up and made eye-contact with Sans.

"there's _wayy_ too much drama going on here, it's probably the reason i have a headache instead of my low HP. we need to stop being so dramatic. so let's just call it a night and, let's not forget next time that we're brothers and we'll always care about each other, can we?" Sans struggled slightly not to let out an irritated sigh. The silliness of the situation had just hit him.

He was talking to his own brother, and just a few seconds ago, they'd both been worried that they hated each other secretly.

"OKAY... I GUESS WE WERE BEING DRAMATIC." Papyrus smiled. "BUT I WON'T STOP YET!"

Papyrus grabbed Sans and gave him a hug. Sans laughed, and hugged him back. Papyrus eventually dropped Sans.

"GOODNIGHT, SANS. TRY NOT TO BREAK YOUR HEAD OPEN TONIGHT, OKAY?" Papyrus gave him a grin and ran upstairs.

Sans nodded, and waited for Papyrus to close the door. Sans removed the cushions on the couch, and put them over himself, hiding. Finally, alone with his own thoughts.

Sans wondered how he ever thought Papyrus hated him. Of course, it was the head of the moment, so that could have a lot to do with it. But now it sounded so silly.

Sans' made a silent wish in his last seconds before he fell asleep.

Please, no more drama.

 **-=-=-Papyrus-=-=-**

Papyrus closed the door and leaned against it, panting. That was a tense moment turned beautiful, and it had taken all of Papyrus's willpower not to scream out in joy..

Papyrus tucked himself into his racecar bed, making a mental note it was the... 5th night, maybe, without his bedtime story?

Papyrus smiled to himself.

What were they all saying, again?

"We broke Sans?"


	8. Alphys, no

It was a cool night, and Sans had decided to take a walk to think. Thinking buried in the couch and taking a nice walk in a dimly lit room, everything having a slight tinge of blue was different.

Sans had woken up about an hour later, restless. He had honestly slept too much in the past week, and needed a night out to clear the fog from his head, and getting out of the stuffy house made his headache finally disappear.

Sans had left a note for Papyrus, and it was pasted on Sans' own door.

'going out, if i don't come back you should probably find me' Sans had left then.

It was beautiful seeing a few of Snowdins' buildings lit up. Grillbys, the Inn. Houses were resting peacefully, some having one or two lights on.

It wasn't long before he reached Waterfall. Sans smiled to himself as he looked around. That's where he and Frisk went to Grillbys. Passing by echo flowers, hearing hushed conversations. It was calming.

Sans chuckled to himself. Soon, they'd have to leave this place. It wasn't that bad, but he could see their point. It wasn't time to think about that, not yet.

It felt weird. Sans had once doubted Frisk, doubted her abilities, doubted how she would hold up. She would've had to kill somebody, right? Apparently not.

A kid going through that experience had to be traumatizing to some degree, right? But she did it all with a smile.

Sans smiled to himself, but it faded as his thoughts were slowly invaded by subtle hints to the incident. Why would they do that to him? The kid didn't have a choice, not at all, but Alphys? Papyrus? He could get Undyne, but she'd have had to been really convincing to get them, right?

Why go along with something like that? Neither of them understood to the same extent what timelines were, Alphys knew they were being affected, and it was a straight line now, but...

He shook his head and took a breath.

Suddenly, Sans felt magic behind him. It would've missed, but he dodged anyway.

"geez, what's... up?" Sans turned around, only to see Undyne leaning against a wall.

"oh. you. i'm trying to have a night out here, can you leave me alone for once? haven't you done enough?" Sans gave her a glare and turned around, starting to walk.

"Look here, punk, I'm getting really tired of all your attitude," Undyne got up, a small scowl on her face. Sans turned around to face her.

"you think you can expect me to forgive you?" Sans smiled.

"I fixed your relationship with your brother, didn't I?" Undyne gave a smile back, matching the cruelty.

"alright, but you also decided to pretended everyone had been killed in a murder," Sans shrugged. "guess we're even. on the Papyrus part, that is. but not really. we fixed it, not you."

Undyne scowled harder, beginning to walk towards Sans. Sans smiled, and walked backwards.

"Stop. Giving. Me. Attitude." Undyne growled in a low voice.

"make me."

"OKAY, I WILL!" Undyne had a flash of determination in her eye and stabbed a spear down where Sans was. Sans dodged. Battle engaged.

"Wha- HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Undyne screamed, throwing countless more spears. Miss. Miss. Miss.

"it's not hard, all you need is a bit of..." Sans paused, looking down. "inspiration?"

Sans pulled his hands out of his pockets and threw bones at Undyne. It bounced off of her armor.

Undyne looked down and grinned. "Oh, you want to play like that, do you?"

"you're the crazy one. first the prank, now fighting me? i didn't know you wanted to kill me so bad." Sans shrugged, grinning. "and anyway, i'm not too strong in my attacks, so try. just think about how much people will like you after i'm gone, fame, fo-"

Sans eye glowed as he grabbed one of the spears, then another. He sent them back on their way to Undyne. Again, to no avail.

"don't interrupt me. like i was saying,-" Sans was cut off again.

"STOP TALKING! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO DRAMATIC ABOUT EVERYTHING! IT'S EITHER EXTREME WITH YOU, ISN'T IT!?" Undyne threw a shield-type spear at Sans.

"HOW ABOUT A FAIR FIGHT?" Undyne scowled.

"i think i got this," Sans sent the spear back, and dodged more spears.

"you really don't think this stuff through, do you? really, i make you snap? you're fighting an innocent here just because you're angry." Sans smiled, eye glowing as he grabbed another spear out of the air. "well, i mean, if you want to. but remember, if either of us die, it'll be Frisk's fault again."

Undyne paused, the realization dawning on her. She lowered her spear, and hit a few bones away.

"You've been trying to put everything against me ever since that stupid PRANK! You've done MORE than me, and I never curled into a ball and began crying!" Undyne scowled, hitting more bones away.

"well, okay." Sans shrugged.

Undyne hit a few bones, but then tried to hit a blue one, damaging her. Oh. One attack. Oh. Geez.

"... Do you actually want to fight me, or are you really this weak?!" Undyne scowled.

"eh. i'd rather not die, if that's an option." Sans shrugged, and the battle ended.

"look, Undyne, i've kept the covers on most of the things you've done in these past days, but i don't think i can hold up anymore," Sans grinned. "why try and fight sans? an innocent monster? not even a fair fight."

Undyne grabbed his jacket and held him in place.

"LOOK HERE. I DID A SIMPLE. LITTLE. PRANK, AND YOU DECIDE TO RUIN MY LIFE? WHAT'S WITH ALPHYS, HUH? SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW HER?" Undyne held him up.

"(can everyone just stop holding me up? geez...) alphys and i are friends, and that wasn't a little prank," Sans shrugged, glaring this time. "jealous? i get it."

Undyne shook her head. "NO!"

"look, i'm not sure why you hate me so much, but we have to learn to LIVE with each other if we're going to have relationships with each-others friends'. i can't really change any of that, considering alphys is my p- err, and Papyrus is my brother,"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE, WILL YOU?" Undyne screamed at him.

"alphys is my partner, we're pretty good friends. ever mention me? i feel hurt." Sans smiled again. "(well, i mean, if she's gonna go around giving everybody hugs, so will i),"

Sans reached forward and hugged Undyne. Undyne scowled and tried to pull him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"good luck, the prank train just pulled up and is ready for a new passenger...

you." Sans grinned.

Undyne's eyes widened and threw him down to the ground forcefully. Sans lay there, looking up at the glowing rocks on the roof.

Undyne leaned over him.

"YOU! YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" Undyne tried to kick him, but he rolled over. She did kick his finger, though.

"ah, geez, ow." Sans looked at his finger and back up at Undyne, glaring. "wow, now you're really trying to kill me?"

Sans got up and started running. Undyne chased him. Sans teleported ahead once or twice, and then reached Undyne's house. He teleported in through the door, and looked between two doors.

One said "KEEP OUT!" and the other said nothing. Sans rolled his eyes and picked the obvious choice.

"S...sans?" Frisk rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

Sans picked Frisk up and carried her. Frisk let out a giggle.

Undyne raced into the room, kicking down the door and shattering it. Frisk immediately hugged Sans, shuddering slightly.

Alphys had woken up and rushed out to see what was happening. Sans was holding Frisk, and Undyne was standing in front of him, panting.

"W-whats going on!?" Alphys gaped at them all.

"She tried to kill me!" Sans pointed at Undyne, prompting a small gasp from both Frisk and Alphys.

"Wha- no! I didn't! I only fought him a little bit!"

"UNDYNE HE HAS 1 HP! DO YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS AT ALL!?" Alphys screamed at her. Undyne's face and spirits plummeted quickly. Now it was an argument.

"HE'S BEEN GIVING ME DIRTY LOOKS ALL WEEK, AND HE GETS AWAY WITH ANYTHING BECAUSE HE'S SANS AND HE'S SPECIAL AND HE HAS 1 HP! I SWEAR I SAW A DRUNK BUNNY THE OTHER DAY TALKING ABOUT HOW SANS WAS ALL CUTE AND CRAP, LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT HIM AND TELL ME HE'S CUTE!" Undyne roared back.

Sans comforted Frisk, who was shivering and crying slightly.

"HE HAS 1 HP! DUH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A WARRIOR! NEVER ONCE IN ONE OF THOSE ANIME HAVE YOU SEEN A SINGLE WARRIOR KILL A CIVILIAN, MUCH LESS A FRIEND!" Alphys yelled back, fueled and not nervous at all.

"HE'S NOT MY FRIEND! THAT'S THE WORST INSULT YOU COULD'VE EVER GIVEN ME!" Undyne stared straight at Alphys.

"LOOK, I WAS ON YOUR SIDE UNTIL NOW! HE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, BUT HE IS MINE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON, UNDYNE!" Alphys looked down, walking across the room and standing next to Sans. "...are you?" Alphys looked up slightly.

"REALLY? NOW YOU'RE PICKING SIDES? I COULD SWEAR YOU... UGH, ALPHYS!" Undyne rubbed her face.

"NOW IT'S ABOUT THAT? WOW, UNDYNE, LOW MOVE. LOW MOVE!" Alphys was practically shaking with anger. "JEALOUSY ISN'T YOUR STRONG SUIT, YOU KNOW. NEITHER ARE YOUR BRAINS!"

"HAHA, WOW, LOOK WHO I'M GETTING THAT FROM! I HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL! I GUESS YOU'VE BEEN A LYING NERD ALL ALONG!" Undyne screamed, running out and slamming the door behind her.

Alphys was shaking. She faced the door, a little bit ahead of Sans.

"...alphys..?" Sans rubbed Frisks' back.

Alphys fell to her knees, then sat. She sniffled a little, then she started crying.

"oh, alphys, no, don't cry..." Sans quickly rushed to her side, still holding Frisk, and sat down. Sans hugged both Frisk and Alphys at the same time, they were both crying.

"I-I thought Undyne was... I-" Alphys hiccuped, sobbing.

"it's okay, it's okay, you'll get along again, she just said that because..."

"N-no," Alphys hiccuped and sobbed again, tears sliding down her face in drops. "N-no! She-she-she!" Alphys hugged Sans and cried into his shoulder. "I-I-I thought she..." Alphys hugged him and Frisk tighter.

"no, no she does, alphys, she's just angry," Sans desperately tried to make Alphys stop crying. Frisk was scared and clinging to him, and Alphys was crying into his shoulder.

"she-she's jealous and e-everything! s-sh-she's never-never even l-like that!" Alphys cried.

"i think she's worried you'll like me or something. i have enough on my hands," Sans rolled his eyes. "not that you're not-"

"N-no sans, it's okay," Alphys hiccuped again, hot tears staining his jacket. "We-we're just fri-friends! She's so..." Alphys made a frustrated noise and cried.

Alphys and Frisk eventually fell asleep, and Sans laid Alphys down gently, still holding Frisk. He laid down on the ground and decided to get some sleep as well.

 **-=-=-Good-=-=-Morning-=-=-**

Papyrus walked in through the unlocked door.

"UNDYNE? WHERE ARE YOU? HAVE YOU SEEN SANS?" Papyrus walked around the living room and kitchen.

Frisk and Alphys woke up with a start. Frisk rolled off of Sans and sat up, Alphys sitting up as well. Sans slept peacefully.

Papyrus walked past that and looked around, seeing a dark room with no door. He approached it.

"HELLO...?" Papyrus walked into the room, and looked over to Alphys and Frisk staring at him, each on either side of Sans.

"OH! SANS! THERE YOU ARE! LAZYBONES!" Papyrus walked over, and looked at Frisk and Alphys. "..AND ALPHYS? AND FRISK? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS SANS HERE?" Papyrus ran his hand along a piece of broken door.

Alphys looked away, tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't know, I think Undyne attacked Sans, and..." Frisk didn't want to go on.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?" Papyrus was baffled. Undyne had said training was over.

"Sans could explain, but he's tired..." Frisk pointed to Sans, who was sleeping on the floor.

"THAT LOOKS UNCOMFORTABLE..." Papyrus bent over and picked Sans up, carrying him. "ALPHYS, WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus asked, worriedly, noticing Alphy sniffle here and there.

"N-nothing Papyrus... can I come with you? B-back to your house I mean..." Papyrus decided not to ask questions.

"OKAY, SURE, COME ON TINY HUMAN. I CAN'T REALLY CARRY YOU, BUT YOU CAN WALK." Papyrus grinned at her, softening how tense it was in the room. They set off and got back to Papyrus' and Sans' house quickly.

During the walk, Papyrus heard Alphys sniffle and hiccup behind his back a few times, but decided to keep his nose out of her business. After all, he didn't have one.

Papyrus unlocked the door, and let them all in.

"WELL, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, I HAVE TO GO PUT SANS TO BED," Papyrus sighed.

"LAZYBONES..." he muttered under his breath, but they all saw the relieved smile he didn't even attempt to hide.

At the words 'PUT SANS TO BED', Sans woke up. He was pretty much terrified of his bed now.

"oh wait how did i- oh, hi, papyrus!" Sans gave Papyrus a big smile.

Papyrus held Sans out, slightly smiling back. "NEVERMIND." He put Sans down.

"hey Alphys, you okay?" Sans walked up next to Alphys, who turned away and sniffed.

"Leave me alone,"

"...(SANS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?)" Papyrus whispered to his brother.

"(oh, paps. i guess she and undyne sort of... broke up?)" Sans shook his head.

"OH, NO, THAT'S..." Papyrus sighed. "THEN WHERE'S UNDYNE?" Papyrus tried his best to whisper. He looked behind Sans to see Frisk patting Alphys on the back.

"(you don't know...? neither do i...)" Sans looked down, thinking.

"WOULD ANYONE LIKE SPAGHETTI? I BOUGHT NEW CEREAL... SPAGHETTIOS!" Papyrus exclaimed proudly. Sans smiled at the excitement his brother always had.

Frisk smiled, bouncing in her chair. Papyrus grinned back and served them all a plate of spaghetti-o's, which were technically another cereal with a sticky note taped over the name.

Sans liked it, and so did Frisk. Alphys barely noticed, and didn't even touch it.

"WELL, LAST NIGHT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FIXED SANS AND I'S RELATIONSHIP!" Papyrus grinned, and took a bite of his food.

"yeah. isn't my brother awesome?" Sans smiled at Frisk. Frisk smiled back.

"... WELL, SANS HELPED. COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT HIM.." Papyrus looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. "...ISN'T MYYY BROTHER COOLER?"

"did you just say i'm cooler than you?" Sans looked at his brother.

"...MAYBE," Papyrus shrugged.

Sans smiled warmly. Frisk smiled at them both. Alphys let out a small moan, which they didn't know if it was approval, disapproval... was it anything..?

Frisk got down and kissed Papyrus on the cheek. Papyrus blushed shyly. Frisk kissed Alphys on the top of her head, since she was buried in her own arms, and kissed Sans on the cheek, who mirrored Papyrus.

"You're both adorable." Frisk laughed.

"not adorable, kid." Sans winked. "a-BONE-able, maybe." Frisk laughed. Papyrus smiled. Alphys let out a small laugh from under her misery.

"THAT WASN'T YOUR JOB, HUMAN!" Papyrus said that, but he felt great he was good enough for a child to like him. How pure was that?

"okay, that was a bad one." Sans shrugged. "i've been pun-deprived,"

"WELL, SANS... WHAT INSTRUMENT DO SKELETONS PLAY?" Papyrus grinned. Sans knew where this was going.

"uh, i don't know. what do they play?" Sans waited. trom...

"XYLO-BONE!" Papyrus beamed.

Sans laughed. Hey, it worked.

"Alright, alright. Can you stop it with the puns? They're not PUN-ny anymore," Frisk smiled, knowing she had given the worst and most overused pun in history. Both Papyrus and Sans clapped.

Alphys groaned. That was the cue for them all to shut up and eat in silence. Sans did sneak a wink to his brother and Frisk though.

Sans really did love them.

That saying was ridiculous, wasn't it? What was it? We hurt Sans? No, wait.

'We broke Sans.'


	9. HP?

"...last night was really dramatic, but i could use some help here." Sans looked down at Alphys, who was sitting against the wall on his floor. Sans sighed, shaking his head.

"having 1 HP really sucks, considering i could stub my toe and die," Sans shrugged, sitting next to Alphys.

"..." Alphys stared at the wall in front of her. "Don't take it too literal, okay?"

Sans managed a small shrug, before getting back up.

"sorry to bring it up, but i mean, just last night i was almost killed. you're the only one with extensive knowledge on HP, can't you help?" Sans knelt down in front of her. "after all, you can't mope about this forever. she'll come back and you'll get along," Sans gave her a small, but reassuring smile.

Alphys looked at Sans and sniffed, wiping her eyes again.

"alphys- come on," Sans got back up and had Alphys' tablet in his hands. He seemed to search for something.

"H-hey, how did you get that..?" Alphys studied Sans briefly, before studying her fingers instead. She touched her cheek, and she teared up.

"i've been holding back on it, because i've had to deal with papyrus and such, and i really don't like the near-death experience she gave me," Sans tapped a few things on the screen and read a paragraph before speaking again, idly. "you know, he really is great. i don't know how we managed to..."

Sans looked up to Alphys staring at him, tears in her eyes. Okay, maybe talking about family wasn't that good support. He gave a sad look and held his arms out.

"you want a hug?"

Alphys looked up at Sans and smiled sadly, wiping her tears. "N-no, I'm fine."

"don't be like that," Sans smiled, but went back to studying things on the tablet.

"so, like i was saying, can't you help? i'm not that great when it comes to health and stuff," Sans shut the tablet off and turned to look at her.

"All I know is that you're going to need some hope or some sleep for that. I've noted you haven't been sleeping much this week, you're scared of your bed," Alphys got up and, almost in a dream-like state, walked over to his mattress.

"okay, sure, doctor," Sans looked away.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. It's true, you can't deny it," Alphys failed to hide a small smile. Sans just shrugged.

"You slept last night, though," Alphys may have been quite sad, maybe even depressed over the loss of Undyne, but for now, she was content explaining stuff to her friend.

Sans listened as Alphys went on about science and observations, gradually getting happier as time passed.

 **-=-=-Papyrus-=-=-**

Papyrus talked with Frisk while cooking spaghetti. It wasn't as fun without Undyne there. Where was she, anyway?

"Yeah, they don't have a second floor," Frisk crossed her arms, and played with a noodle.

"REALLY? WOW," Papyrus stirred the spaghetti.

Frisk thought for a moment. "Actually, Papyrus, I have a question,"

"YES, FRISK?" Papyrus turned the oven off, and dumped the spaghetti into a container, putting it in the fridge.

"Okay, I have two. First, do you ever actually eat that spaghetti?" Frisk looked at the overflowing amount.

"NO," Papyrus smiled, confusing Frisk. He didn't even provide an explanation.

"Uh... okay. Second question: What did you and Sans talk about?"

Papyrus stopped to think for a moment, before giving a suspicious look and shrugging. "SANS WOULDN'T BE MYSTERIOUS IF EVERYONE KNEW EVERYTHING WE WERE DOING, WOULD HE?" Papyrus grinned, and Frisk looked down, before Papyrus continued. "HOWEVER, I AM DEFINETELY NOT SANS," Papyrus sat down across from Frisk and began explaining.

"WELL, UNDYNE TOLD YOU SHE WAS GOING TO SHOW YOU HER TOP FLOOR AND YOU WENT AFTER HER, AND THEN-" Frisk cut him off, laughing slightly.

"Papyrus, you know you don't have to describe everything in complete detail, right?"

"OH. WELL, AS I WAS SAYING, SANS AND-" Papyrus's phone buzzed. He took out his phone and looked at it. A huge smile spread on his face.

"What? What is it?" Frisk got down from her chair and made her way next to Papyrus.

"OH, UH, I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Papyrus announced giddily, and ran upstairs into his bedroom. Frisk glared angrily at the noodle and attempted to break it. It only jiggled from the force.

Why couldn't she ever listen in on anything? She wasn't completely innocent or naive. Frisk went to Sans' room and tried the door. It was locked. Rejected by the door, Frisk made her way back down the hall shamefully, before the door opened again and Sans peeked out at her.

"hey, come in if you're bored, kiddo." Sans smiled, and Frisk ran to join him. The door shut behind her.

 **-=-=-PAPYRUS... AGAIN?-=-=-**

Papyrus laid in his racecar bed, happily reading the message that had come in.

"Hey Papyrus!"

It was Undyne! Papyrus was excited. It'd only been a day since he'd seen her, but he had so many questions, and it felt like she's been gone forever, and for some reason Sans was there, and he didn't know much except that Undyne tried to fight Sans, and, and, and...

"HI UNDYNE!"

"It's pretty boring here without you. What are you doing?"

"I'M TEXTING YOU!"

"Oh, well, that makes sense, haha"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh, just... out. I might be gone awhile, did you hear about what happened last night or did it seem like I totally disappeared for no reason?"

"I HEARD PRACTICALLY NOTHING!" Papyrus wasn't stupid. He knew that if he started talking about her fighting his brother, she'd probably leave.

"Well, ignore whatever Sans told you. He hates me, I feel bad you have a brother like him. Srry. Well, me and him got into a fight and we fought, but he SUCKED!

I totally won, though"

Papyrus paused for a moment, glaring at the text message slightly. Papyrus didn't THINK Sans hated Undyne, why was Undyne being so rude about his brother. Well, nothing else to do but play along.

Also, it wasn't Sans who said Undyne had fought him, it was Frisk.

"YEAH, HE'S NOT... GOOD. BUT WHAT ELSE HAPPENED? I HEARD ALPHYS CRYING A LOT LAST NIGHT!"

Okay, so, Papyrus probably shouldn't have said that, but he was talking to his friend, who he told everything to, and it just sort of... came out.

"..."

"GTG, if idont come back Ilost my phhone]\\\\\\]]"

...

Well, that wasn't planned.

"WAIT! UNDYNE! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Undyne read it, but didn't reply.

Papyrus put down the phone sadly. He buried his head in the pillow before turning around and standing back up.

Papyrus put it down and went back downstairs. Apparently, Sans, Alphys and Frisk had migrated downstairs and were playing a card game. Alphys wasn't showing much effort, from the looks of it. She looked both bored and sad.

Sans noticed the somewhat depressed look on Papyrus's face.

"hey, papyrus, what's wrong?" Sans looked at his brother, pulling out a chair neat to him, inviting him to sit down.

Papyrus obeyed, and motioned for Sans to lean closer. Papyrus whispered to Sans about Undyne texting. Sans' face visibly cringed at the name, but it went away in a second.

Frisk placed her card proudly and looked up, only to see Papyrus whispering something to Sans.

"Come on! Can I not be included in anything?" Frisk pouted. Papyrus stopped, and looked at her. He scooted a bit to her side and whispered the situation in her ear. Frisk felt sympathy for Papyrus, but also extremely joyful for finally being included in something. Finally, it wasn't excluding her.

"...Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Alphys looked up from her cards, staring at them.

None of them knew what to say. Papyrus and Sans both spoke up, at the same time.

"I... THINK UNDYNE MISSES YOU!"

"he.. thinks Undyne misses you."

Papyrus didn't really know what to say. He didn't exactly know about the whole breakup incident, however, he thought it was the right thing to say. Sans had thought it up on the spot.

"R-really?" Alphys looked hopeful, and Sans struggled not to cringe at the lie he told. White lies are good, but lies like that aren't. Papyrus smiled at his brother.

"JINX!" Papyrus beamed proudly.

"man, i need to change some things around if you guys can predict me that easily," Sans finally felt... happy. Without Undyne there, glaring at his every move. Without Undyne there, thinking he was the scum of the Earth. Sans knew it was probably really bad to think that, but he did anyway.

Papyrus turned to Alphys. "YES, I'M SURE! WHY WOULDN'T SHE?"

Alphys smiled a little, even when the thought dawned on her that Papyrus had never learned about the argument.

"WELL, CAN I HAVE SOME CARDS THEN?" Papyrus did get over situations easily, especially with his friends.

 **-=-=-...-=-=-**

She sat there, looking down at the pit. She couldn't see anything but darkness. Thoughts clouded her mind.

Why'd she have to go and do that? Why'd she have to go and mess everything up? It was all her fault, anyway. That much was obvious. If it wasn't for her, then...

Then maybe, Sans wouldn't have ended up hating her, and she wouldn't have ended up hating Sans, and Sans wouldn't hav ended up awkward around Papyrus, and Papyrus wouldnt've ended up awkward around Sans, and they wouldn't have had to get along, and Sans wouldn't have had to take that walk, and she wouldn't have had to fought him...

It was really boring, staring around at the darkness. She could see the wishing stones on the roof, which she counted. This was the place she never went to. Ever.

She shivered. It was colder over here. Waterfall was sort of wet, but here it was just.. cold. It was part of waterfall, though, so what was with the change?

She laid on her side, curled up into her own little ball. It didn't matter how she was, if she acted tough, or if she acted like a wuss. Either way, she was all alone.

She wiped a tear. She missed Frisk... Alphys... and Papyrus. All three of them. She even missed Sans a little bit, despite how much she hated him.

Undyne smiled slightly, before whispering under her breath.

"Well, toast to all of you...

We Broke Sans."


	10. Take The Lead, Papyrus

**Wouldn't it be cute if there were fanart for this story? Any one of you draw it or no?**

Alphys had tried to help Sans at least fall asleep and make sure he gets a nap in at least, it might raise his HP, at least, temporarily. Or maybe, if he had it for long enough, it would sort of mold. If Sans wasn't going to sleep in his own bed, what more was there to do?

Turns out, it's pretty easy to make Sans falls asleep. Sans watched a few boring shows on the TV before falling asleep, a success for Alphys. Now she could take some time to think for herself.

It's always great to have friends that care about you, but sometimes, you need to have some time to yourself. In the past day, Sans had been pretty much on Alphys' case, not allowing her to shed a single tear, trying to keep the spirits up. While help was appreciated, she wanted to feel bad. She felt bad not feeling bad.

Alphys had to be careful, though. Sans was a heavy sleeper, however, he could be a light one if he wanted to. He had grown alert to most things, especially while sleeping.

Alphys didn't watch Sans sleep, but she had observed Sans thrashing about a bit in his sleep, waking her up half-way, but not really, on the night Undyne...

Alphys rubbed her eyes, teary-eyed again. Was it really a breakup? They never technically said anything related to breaking up in the argument, however Undyne had been missing for a day and a half at this point.

The news had spread quickly. Undyne; their ex-Royal guard leader, had disappeared mysteriously. Nobody was panicked yet, after all, she could've been on vacation for all they knew, however, some concerns among people had arisen.

Alphys was avoiding going out to do absolutely anything. She just knew she'd be approached and asked. It was pretty much public news by now that she and Undyne were dating. Or had been. Nobody knew. Not even Alphys.

Alphys put her head down, and sniffled occasionally between silent weeping. She had to be careful, though. She didn't exactly have a room she could go to to be alone, especially with Sans sleeping on the couch next to where she was sitting; the dining table.

Alphys looked up, cheeks raw from the tears. Sans wasn't on the couch.

"done?"

Alphys screamed and did a weak slap towards the direction of the sound, missing Sans by a mile.

"woah, sorry to scare you there," Sans smiled. "are you done?"

"W-with wha-..." Alphys looked down, before looking back at Sans. How had he gotten next to her?

"N-no actually. Can't I have some time to myself?" Alphys said it as a complaint, but pleading eyes.

Sans looked at her, studying her face, before giving a slow nod.

"hey, i've never been one to meddle. go do whatever. i'm gonna go help Papy and Frisk," Sans winked, and got up to leave.

"W-wait! What... what ARE they doing?" Alphys had overheard Papyrus and Sans talking to each other about something, but she wasn't sure what. She had faintly picked up Frisk's voice, one of the three-person conversation.

"Err," Sans looked at his wrist, although he didn't have a watch and this had nothing to do with the time. At all. "Uhm, I actually think they're trying to find Undyne..." Sans had noticeably taken on a more serious-tone, a break from his regular attitude. He looked back up at her as he said this.

Actually, Sans was pretty happy with Undyne gone. Of course, Alphys was constantly sad about it, and Frisk was pretty shaken, but look what happened. Sans smiled to himself.

Alphys and him had become better friends, after all. With nobody to depend on, especially since Mettaton sent a letter once a month from the surface (He never actually had anything to pack, he just ran up), Alphys had grown to rely on Sans.

It felt nice to be trusted for once in his life. It was either he was too lazy or he was too annoying, but now, he had a friend relying on him.

Sans' smile faded a bit, looking down at the table and then at his hands. Well, eventually, Papyrus would be crushed with the resolution that Undyne would never come back...

Sans loved his brother more than his friendship with Alphys, he was sorry to think it, but it was true. If it was between Papyrus and Alphys, Sans would choose Papyrus without hesitation.

And, anyway, with finding out where Undyne was hiding, maybe she would've realized going missing, no friends, food, laughs... wasn't worth it. And anyhow, she hadn't actually gone mis-

Sans' thoughts were interrupted.

"Uhh... aren't you leaving..?" Sans looked up at her voice, and watched her for a second, recalling what happened in the minutes prior.

"oh, yeah, sorry," Sans got up, waving goodbye and winking to her. Alphys watched him walk up the stairs, but then looked to the window. Sans winked at her from outside the house and walked away.

Alphys had to admit, she did smile about that. Sans always went the opposite direction, even though it was probably more effort to teleport than to walk. Is there a name for the type of lazy that prompts you to use energy to be more lazy?

Laziness 2.0?

Alphys still did worry about him, though. Like she had thought, he hadn't been sleeping much. He had developed some deep fear for his bed in particular, and only Alphys figured it out. Or, well, she thought so.

Alphys got out her phone and ordered a bed. She put the phone back in her pocket and decided to weep some more.

-=-=-Papyrus-=-=-

"hey," Sans smiled and walked up behind his brother and Frisk.

"OH, HI SANS. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP?" Papyrus smiled at his brother, and Frisk smiled at the skeleton as well.

"oh, i mean, i was, but something woke me up," Sans smiled happily and shrugged. It seemed that now all he was doing was smiling. It felt... nice.

"Papyrus, go on ahead, okay? We'll catch up," Frisk smiled, and Papyrus walked ahead, yelling about no footprints. Well, it had just snowed.

Frisk turned to Sans.

"heya, kiddo. need anything?" Sans looked at her.

"Sans, I'm worried about you," Frisk rubbed her other arm nervously. She felt silly.

"you? worried about me? don't switch the roles," Sans attempted to brush it off.

"Sans, you have 1HP. It's scary..." Frisk gave him a worried look.

"..wouldn't you know that I used to have that?" Sans asked, questioningly. It took him a moment to realize what he was asking, and Frisk was shocked.

"n-no, i mean, wouldn't you? heh, it was a pretty 'popular' thing," Sans joked, trying to play it off. Oops. Guess those dreams have been getting to him, huh?

"S-sans..?" Frisk looked at him with sad eyes, making him feel bad.

"so what if i don't take as many naps? you've never seen papy taking a nap, have you..?" Sans motioned with one of his hands up ahead, to his brother, who was looking at the ground and running in circles here and there, following his own footsteps as a game. He was getting bored of waiting.

"Sans, I haven't been around too much, but I haven't seen you sleep too often," Frisk thought back. She'd seen him sleep a few times this week, however, not as much as he should have. Especially when his HP was so low.

Sans opened his mouth to speak, closing his eyes, before closing his mouth and opening his eyes. He walked forwards, teleporting ahead. Frisk was standing there, alone. She saw Sans and Papyrus in the distance, discussing something, and Frisk ran at full speed towards them.

'Stop... excluding.. me..." She thought. She panted as she ran. She tripped and fell, getting a mouthful of snow, half buried in it.

Instantly, she shivered, cold. She struggled to stand up, but it was like tripping underwater.

She reached her hand out and somebody grabbed it, pulling her out. Papyrus.

Papyrus brushed the snow off of Frisk, who was shivering. He picked her up.

"SANS! YOU COULD'VE ASKED ME TO COME OVER IN A LITTLE LESS TIME, YOU KNOW!" Papyrus frowned at his brother.

"AND MAYBE A HEADS-UP TO THE HUMAN WOULD'VE BEEN GREAT, TOO!"

Sans was surprised. He wasn't expecting Frisk to get that angry. Well, he had been kicking her out of conversations recently. He'd be just as mad if he were her. Sans did his best to help, brushing off some stray snow.

"HMM..." Papyrus thought, looking at Sans then at the shivering human.

"SANS, GIVE THE HUMAN YOUR JACKET!" Papyrus smiled.

"but then i'll be cold,"

"THE HUMAN'S COLD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"yeah, but i'll be cold then,"

"SANS, YOU.. YOU DON'T HAVE SKIN," Papyrus sighed, however he wasn't really mad at his brother. He concealed a small smile.

"eh," Sans shrugged. "guess not," Sans took off his jacket, and Papyrus held Frisk out. It actually fit Frisk pretty nicely.

"UHH, SANS?"

"yeah?"

"WHY WERE YOU WEARING TWO JACKETS?"

Sans rolled up the sleeve, revealing the bone. The jacket was obviously less thick than the one Frisk was wearing. This one was slightly purple.

"because, i wouldn't want to get.."

"chilled to the bone,"

Badum tss...

No?

Papyrus sighed. "SANS!"

"hey, you're smiling," Sans teased his brother, and they began walking again.

Papyrus didn't reply to Sans and just looked down at Frisk.

"HUMAN, I WOULD CARRY YOU, BUT SANS' JACKET IS PROBABLY FILTHY WITH HIS TERRIBLE PUNS," Papyrus grinned.

"hey, you've carried me before," Sans was smiling, grabbing a rock as they walked. He threw it, and it slightly bounced off of the snow, but plopped less than a millimeter away. Frisk waddled along, the jacket slightly too long for her. Other than that, it was a pretty perfect fit. Odd that it was too LONG for her, considering Sans was...

"HEY, SANS, YOUR JACKET FITS FRISK VERY WELL. IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE SHORT?" Papyrus looked at his brother, awaiting a response.

"ow, you really are improving your insults, aren't you?" Sans smiled. "well, we're looking for somebody taller than you," Sans knew it was a bad comeback.

"THAT COMEBACK WAS WORSE THAN THAT PUN EARLIER, SANS.."

"guess i ran out. you could say i'm...

 _sans_ _comic_. or, probably comedy would be grammatically correct,"

Papyrus's eyes widened. Now that was a good joke. Using his own name, in reverse, playing off the fact his name meant "Without", and correcting himself.

Sans elbowed Papyrus.

"good one, huh?"

"SANS, WE'VE BEEN IN THE SAME ROOM FOR HALF AN HOUR TELLING TERRIBLE PUNS. WE'VE BEEN AT THE ENTRANCE TO WATERFALL FOR A GREAT LENGTH OF TIME," Papyrus pointed ahead. The snowy area was cut off, quickly turning into wet, dark dirt.

"well, then there's no holdup," Sans grabbed Frisk and took the jacket off of her, and she giggled, despite her attempts to look angry.

Sans put it back on and disappeared.

Papyrus sighed and rolled his eyes, taking Frisk by the hand and quickly leading her to the next room.

Sans was behind his sentry station, waiting.

"SANS, COME OVER HERE!," Papyrus frowned in disbelief, although a little bit amazed.

"why?"

"SANS, YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO WORK," Papyrus never thought he'd be esaying those words. Ever.

"hey, that's a first. also, if i go to work, i should take a break," Sans smiled, but walked over to join Papyrus and Frisk again.

Ah, Papyrus's brother, Sans. The master of lazy.

"WELL, SANS, ACTUALLY, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY CHECK ON ALPHYS.. MAKE SURE SHE'S STILL OKAY," Papyrus was suddenly serious. Sans nodded, and waved goodbye.

 **-=-=-Alphys-=-=-**

Sans walked into the house, unlocking the door silently. He walked in and looked around. No Alphys.

He went up the stairs and opened his room door... and sure enough,

There was Alphys. Sleeping, cuddled up against her tablet.

Sans smiled, and closed the door. Time to go back to his brother.

And of course, the saying goes, slowly crippling...:

'We broke Sans'


	11. We Did Break Sans

Papyrus, Frisk and Sans had been searching all day. Sans wasn't all too worried, but was starting to lose hope that they'd ever find her. He only cared because of how everyone would be affected in that situation.

Papyrus and Frisk hadn't given up any hope at all, however. Sans was following behind, tired from the mess.

Sans could barely keep his head up and was slowing down. Papyrus and Frisk were constantly moving, having a conversation. Sans wasn't participating.

Eventually, after Sans fall behind for the fourth time, Papyrus took more notice.

"SANS? ARE YOU TIRED?" Papyrus looked at his brother, who was struggling to keep his head up. His eyes were barely open.

"yeah," Sans fell back, leaning against the wall. They had gone through waterfall twice, trying to find new places they hadn't searched. They were trying to get a third time around.

"THEN GO HOME?" Papyrus frowned. What was so difficult about that?

"i want to help..." Sans mumbled. Papyrus raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"JUST GO HOME," Papyrus thought for a second. "WE SHOULD CONTINUE THE SEARCH TOMORROW, AFTER ALL," Papyrus said, smiling. Frisk nodded at Sans.

Sans had fallen asleep.

Papyrus sighed, and looked to the side.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM?" Papyrus said, picking him up, smiling slightly. Frisk giggled at it.

They walked all the way back to the house, and Papyrus set Sans down in a chair.

Papyrus sighed. It seemed like he never got bedtime stories anymore.

Papyrus and Frisk spoke in hushed voices. Sans had gotten to be an EXTREMELY light sleeper, they've learned at least that. Despite that, Sans' eyelids fluttered open.

"oh, hey," Sans smiled.

"SANS! YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Papyrus huffed.

"who needs sleep?" Sans shrugged.

"UMM... EVERYONE?"

Sans shrugged again. Frisk winked at them, and Sans took notice. Frisk went upstairs to go to bed.

"WELL.. I'M GOING TO GO TO BED, THEN," Papyrus sighed, although, he didn't mean to.

"hey, papyrus..." Sans looked at his brother and smiled. "i've kind of forgotten to read to you these past days... how about a bedtime story?"

Papyrus's eyes lit up in excitment, but dismissed themselves. "BUT YOU'RE TIRED.."

Sans shrugged. "i hate my bed," Sans walked upstairs to Papyrus's room, Papyrus following excitedly behind him.

Papyrus got into bed and watched Sans.

"well, it all started one day, when Fluffy bunny was bored..."

-=-=-...-=-=-

"and they found him, hiding behind the bush. they all went home together, to eat dinner," Sans shut the book. Papyrus wiped his tears.

"bro, it wasn't that dramatic," Sans said, a slight, tired smile on his face.

"THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME!" Papyrus looked at his brother, and thought for a second. "HEY, SANS?"

"yeah, bro?" Sans got up and put the book in the bookshelf.

"WHY DO YOU NEVER GET BEDTIME STORIES?" Sans thought for a moment.

"well, i'm too busy to sleep," Sans turned to look at his brother.

"SANS, YOU SLEEP 24/7!" Papyrus hesitated.

Sans looked at him.

"hey, bro, i wish. it's really tiring, not sleeping," Sans sighed, tucking the book in idly.

Papyrus looked around, thinking of what to say.

"SANS, WANT TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER?" Papyrus suggested.

"..a sleepover? in our own house?" Sans smiled. Why would they?

"YOU'D SLEEP EASIER!" Papyrus slightly wined. "COME ON, SANS!" It was as if Papyrus had heard Sans' thoughts.

Sans shrugged. "alright, a two person sleepover?" Sans looked at his brother.

"ALPHYS IS STILL HERE SOMEWHERE!" Papyrus smiled proudly. Sans' eyes widened. Uh oh. They'd forgotten Alphys.

"uh, i gotta-" Sans was cut off.

"SANSSS!" Papyrus gave Sans puppy-dog eyes.

Sans sighed, looking at him.

"..."

"..fine."

Papyrus clapped excitedly. "YAYY!"

Sans laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

"..." Papyrus looked down at his brother.

".. FINE!" Papyrus crossed his arms and turned over in his bed angrily, falling asleep pretty quickly.

-=-=-...=-=-=-

"SANS! SANS! SANS!" Papyrus bounced excitedly toward his brother.

However, it wasn't Papyrus, but it was a younger version of him. Back when they were kids. Sans was also respectively younger.

"yeah, bro?" Sans smiled and looked at his brother. He was shorter than him back then.

The Papyrus held up a drawing. Sans smiled.

"cool,"

"SANSS! BE MORE EXCITED!" Papyrus whined.

"cool!"

Papyrus smiled, holding out his hand. Sans smiled as well, almost rolling his eyes.

Sans took it. Oh, a prank. That wasn't obvious.

Sans smiled at his brother, laughing.

-=-=-...-=-=-

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled for his brother. Sans was sitting in front of him.

"uhh, yeah, bro?"

"SANS!" Papyrus sat in front of his brother.

"yes?"

"UHHH... ME, UNDYNE, ALPHYS AND THE HUMAN ARE GOING FOR A WALK," Papyrus looked to the side nervously. "FEEL.. FREE TO JOIN US?"

Papyrus hadn't really known what to say.

"uhm, okay," Sans shrugged.

Papyrus nodded and walked slowly out of the house.

-=-=...-=-=-

Hours later, Papyrus still wasn't home. Sans looked at the clock, shrugging.

"well, i mean, somebody has to keep him out of trouble," Sans teleported around to places they would be, before reaching judgment hall.

Everything was oddly empty.

-=-=-...-=-=-

Sans woke up, jumping.

He sat up and looked around.

Papyrus's room.

Sans frowned.

"...SANS?" Papyrus was sitting up and looking at him.

"!- oh, hi, bro," Sans answered awkwardly. He resisted being angry at his brother, but he was enraged at everyone else.

Alphys? The one he'd been helping and comforting? Part of that stupid little practical joke.

Undyne? The one who he had been helping to find? She'd been the leader of that stupid little prank.

Papyrus? His brother? He'd been part of it too!

Sans was even mad at Frisk, even though her part wasn't her fault. Why be so naive?

Sans looked up at his brother.

"why are you watching me sleep...?" Sans raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"I WASN'T. YOU WOKE ME UP," Papyrus said, shrugging.

"how?"

"YOU KNOCKED OVER THAT CHAIR," Papyrus pointed. Sans looked to his side.

Oh. He had.

"oh. sorry bro," Sans smiled, although he was angry and hurt. A perfect time to bring up the prank, wasn't it? He was almost angry at himself.

"IT'S ALRIGHT. SANS..." Papyrus looked down at his bedsheets, avoiding eye contact.

"DID... DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE?" Papyrus held the bedsheets up higher than usual, anxious for the answer.

Sans looked down, dropping his smile. He glared at the floor, nodding slightly.

Papyrus didn't know what to say. "WELL, I MEAN, I-"

"no need, bro. i'll go check on alphys," Sans smiled slightly. His brother was worried for him.

Sans got up, and opened the door. Papyrus watched. Sans stuck his head in.

"hey, don't worry, i'll be right back," He closed the door and went to his room.

-=-=-...-=-=-

"I hate this place. I miss Papyrus. I miss Sans. I miss Alphys! God, why did I have to mess up so bad? If I had just kept my stupid mouth shut, I wouldn't have to be here.

I'm not going back, though. I won't sacrifice my pride.

-=-=-...-=-=-

He held his hand up to knock, then hesitated. He opened the door.

Alphys wasn't asleep. She was sitting against a wall, face lit up from the screen. She looked up, alert. She turned the tablet off, blushing furiously from embarrassment.

"...alphys?" Sans walked into the room, closing the door behind him. It was dark.

"Sans! I d-didn't know you were coming.." Alphys looked to the side. "Which is pretty ridiculous, considering I'm in your room.."

Sans shrugged. "it's fine. why ARE you in my room?"

"I don't know Frisk or Papyrus well enough to go in their rooms," Alphys looked around. "Also, you tidied up,"

Sans walked closer to her. He noticed she had tears in her eyes. He didn't comment on it, and sat next to her.

"hey, what were you doing?" Sans reached over and took the tablet.

"H-HEY!" Alphys tried to grab it, but Sans shrugged her off easily. She hid her head in her arms, turning red.

Sans turned it on and looked at the picture on the screen. It was Undyne and Alphys. It looked like Undyne had taken the selfie. Sans didn't care that it was rude to take somebody's tablet. He was mad at her. But not as much when he looked at how happy she was, then looked back up at the mess next to him.

"hey, alphys..." Sans sighed, looking back down. Undyne was giving Alphys bunny ears with her fingers, and Alphys was laughing and trying to cover her face. It seemed it was Undyne's old house.

"you really loved her, huh?" Sans asked, slightly smiling at the picture. It was sweet. It showed a lot of love in a simple way. He looked up at Alphys.

Alphys slowly nodded, tears in her eyes.

"alphys, stop crying about it. she'll come back," Sans smiled, then reassured her. "we'll find he-"

"Th-This isn't about Undyne and I's lost tragic love," Alphys sniffed and wiped her tears. "This isn't some story gone off-topic, Sans," Alphys looked down at the picture, then back at the ground. "This is supposed to be about you, Sans,"

"what is this? a sick fanfiction?" Sans glared at somebody. But not Alphys.

"No... I don't think so. But my point is that you shouldn't be involved in this. You have y-your own problems to d-d-deal with..." Alphys buried her head in her knees. "I'm sorry,"

"Alphys, what are you sorry about? It may be my 'story', but it doesn't mean I'm the center of attention. You know you matter too, right?" Sans sighed. "Look, I don't even LIKE being the center of attention,"

He looked up at her. "Alphys, you gotta realize, this is about you now," Their faces illuminated blue by the light.

Alphys sniffed. "B-but I don't want to be the center of attention..."

Sans thought.

"B-but we could both be the center of attention..." Alphys hugged Sans. "W-we could suffer together, if you want..."

Sans hugged back, sighing.

"i'm.. i'm not suffering..." Sans closed his eyes, thinking back.

Alphys threw Sans back.

"Okay, then I'm not either," Alphys crossed her arms, cheeks raw from the ters.

Sans chuckled, and brought her into another hug. She hugged back.

"okay, fine, maybe i'm a bit bummed over it," Sans winked, letting go of her. "well, i have to go back to papyrus's room. he's probably worried i disappeared or something," Sans winked.

Alphys stood up, smiling.

"Okay."

"okay."

"Bye."

"see you later's are the only thing allowed here," Sans looked at her, and walked out.

Sans stood in the hallway, letting it sink in.

"We broke Alphys..?"

Alphys sat against the wall. She smiled slightly, tears still in her eyes.

Finally, he admitted it.

"We broke Sans..."


	12. He's not so bad

Groaning, Sans turned over. Despite not wanting to, Sans opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the floor.

Why? Oh, right. The 'sleepover'. He sat up. Light shined through the window. It was morning... it seemed. He looked at Papyrus's bed. Nobody there.

Sans got up quick enough for a headrush, you know, if he had blood. More or less magic running through him, so that wasn't going to happen.

Sans walked over to the door and opened it, walking down the stairs. Just before reaching the bottom, he looked over the railing.

"hey Alphys," Sans smiled and went to sit across from her. He looked at her. She was sitting at the table eating a cereal looking at her phone. "what? do you live here now?" Sans chuckled at his own joke and sat down, Alphys blushing at the joke.

Alphys, for once, wasn't crying. She looked pretty neutral, actually. Other than the embarrassed tint in her cheeks.

"S-sorry... I've probably over-stayed my visit, huh?" Alphys turned off her phone and put it in her pocket. Sans dumped himself some cereal.

"nah. i would've done the same," Sans looked up and thought for a moment. "actually, i wouldn't've, but you get what i'm saying,"

Alphys nodded, watching him.

"what's got you so interested?" Sans ate.

"... Why do you eat? You don't have a stomach..?" Alphys, was, in fact watching him quite questioningly.

"it tastes nice," Sans shrugged.

"You.. don't have tastebuds?"

"i know," Sans looked at her like it was a ridiculous question for just a second, before going back to eating. Alphys shrugged and pulled out her phone again.

It was silent for a few seconds, before Sans continued the conversation.

"well, where's Papyrus? and the kid?" Sans asked, finishing off his cereal.

"They went out, to try and find her..." Alphys answered, distracted by whatever was on her phone. Sans nodded.

"where would they be now?" Sans was starting to get a bit annoyed at Alphys when she took a second to respond.

"Probably at her house," Alphys responded, distracted.

Sans gave a slight glare to Alphys and teleported away.

-=-=-...-=-=-

*Maybe I should go back? Who knows? Maybe they miss me... no, they won't. I'm hungry. I'm going to die here, aren't I? And I'm never gonna get to say goodbye...

Well, maybe.

-=-=-...-=-=-

Papyrus was hugging Undyne's pot of spaghetti and "Nyoo"ing. Sobbing, without tears. Frisk rubbed his back.

Sans appeared, and stepped back in surprise at the sound of his brother crying. Frisk and Papyrus both looked up.

"hey guys. any luck?" Sans walked up to Papyrus, and pat him on the back before putting his hand back in his pocket.

"Does it look like we've had any luck?" Frisk looked down sadly. Sans looked at them both, silent. He looked at Papyrus, and got an idea.

"hey, Papyrus, give me your phone," Sans asked, smiling.

"NYOO HOO HOO... TAKE IT," Papyrus hugged the pot. It was very sentimental to him. Even though it was never used, because every time Undyne used a pot, it was smashed by the end of the session.

Sans reached into Papyrus's pocket and grabbed his phone. It was opened to Undyne's texting, anyway.

Sans skimmed the previous texts before writing a new one.

"HEY!" It wasn't that hard to press the caps button.

"Heya punk," Undyne responded.

Sans grinned and put the phone in front of Papyrus. Papyrus stopped hugging the pot instantly and grabbed the phone. Frisk and Sans watched him.

"UNDYNE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!"

"Papyrus! Sorry about that. I probably won't be back for a ... while, really."

"HOW LONG?" Papyrus was excited, and so was Frisk. Sans watched carefully.

"Sorry, bud. Probably a long time."

Papyrus gave a sad look.

"WELLL CAN WE COME VISIT? WE MISS YOU!"

"Well, no. And you shouldn't miss me. How do you know the others miss me, anyway?"

"SANS, FRISK, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR DAYS!"

"..."

"So... where's Alphys, then?"

It broke Sans' heart. So, Undyne did care about Alphys? Just a bit?

"SHE'S NOT DOING SO WELL. SHE KEEPS HERSELF LOCKED IN SANS ROOM ALL THE TIME."

Sans cringed. He could see what was coming on.

"What? She's not even in our house?"

Oh. That was a bit less of the blood-boiling rage he was expecting.

"NO. BUT WE'RE IN YOUR HOUSE!"

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Papyrus held his arms out and slammed his head into the table, startling both Sans and Frisk.

"woah, you okay?"

"Papyrus?"

"NYOO HOO HOO!"

Sans rubbed his brother's back, giving him a hug. Frisk did the same.

-=-=-...-=-=-

Alphys walked upstairs and went into the bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm such a bad person that I made somebody run away," Alphys said, tears forming in her eyes. "And it was somebody I loved,"

She looked down at the sink, then at the medicine cabinet. She looked back at the mirror and stared at herself.

"Really?" She sniffed, wiping her tears. "I won't even help them find her,"

"What's wrong with me?" Alphys looked down at herself, then back at the mirror. "Undyne was right. I'm just a lying nerd,"

"alphys?"

Alphys looked at the door. Sans was in the house.

"alphys? you there?" Sans tried the doorknob. It worked.

Alphys watched the door open and looked at Sans. Sans looked at the door frame.

"you really gotta start locking doors," Sans blushed, embarrassed, then shooed it off his face and looked at Alphys. "what were you doing in here, anyway?"

Alphys shrugged, leaning against the wall and falling into a sitting position. Couldn't she have some time to herself?

Alphys understood checking on her now and then, but he didn't even let her cry about it.

Sans frowned, staring at Alphys. His face relaxed into a smile.

"that's the face of someone who doesn't like me checking up on them so often, huh?" Sans walked over to her and sat next to her, looking at her. Alphys stared at the cabinet in front of her, a tired look on her face.

"How'd you ever guess...?" Alphys shrugged again, looking at Sans. Sans flashed her a friendlier smile, shrugging back.

"...What are you doing..?" Alphys observed him now.

"...this isn't a shrugging contest?" Sans finished the sentence with a shrug, giving a big smile and looking at the cabinet in front of them. Alphys tried to hide a giggle.

Sans elbowed her.

"see? i made you laugh. i win." Sans imitated her prior expression, before smiling again.

"...I guess you do." Alphys smiled slightly, looking at the mirror, although she couldn't see herself in it. She looked back at Sans, smile melting. "So... how's the search going,"

Sans quickly stopped smiling and sighed, looking at the floor in front of him.

"Papyrus is crying," Sans basically mumbled under his breath. He hated to see his brother sad.

It was silent for a moment before Sans lifted his head and spoke again. "We managed to reach out to her. She doesn't seem distracted, she responded immediately. We texted her, or, Papyrus did, anyhow, and she asked about you..." Sans didn't leave any time for Alphys to respond, taking a breath and picking up where he left off. "Honestly, Papyrus told her you've been in my room the entire time," Sans looked at her, and Alphys nodded. The disaster could've been great with that.

"She didn't respond with a rage, as I expected, instead, she just... seemed... sad. She left a sentence after, basically."

Alphys nodded, and looked down, waiting for him to say anything else. When he didn't, she responded.

"First of all, why so serious? Don't use such big words," She gave a mischevious smile, but dropped it when Sans gave her the look. She blushed and looked away, continuing.

"...Do you think we'll ever find her..?"

Sans sighed, before looking back at her. "yeah, yeah. we'll find her." Sans looked down, then back up at her. "...but will you ever get back together with her?"

"Yes! ... No.. Y-yes...?" Alphys sniffed and wiped her tears. A breakup was hard on a person.

"why are you unsure?" Sans mumbled uncertain and tired.

"I don't know! I guess I just..." Neither of them were looking at each other anymore. "..She called me a lying nerd, and... that's true, but..."

Sans shook his head.

"hey, you may be a nerd but it's not your fault for lying," Sans looked at his hands.

"...a-and who's to say she even wants to get back together?" Alphys rubbed her head. "This is just.. confusing," Alphys looked up, and back at Sans. "Speaking of that, how's your headache?"

"..mostly gone.." Sans mumbled. Alphys shrugged, standing up and brushing herself off. She held her hand out, and Sans took it.

"thanks," Sans smiled at her.

"No problem. You should get some sleep..." Alphys him up and down. He looked tired.

"i gotta help Pap and the kid," Sans sighed, brushing himself off as well. "...and i still need to figure out what to do about my hp,"

Alphys smiled. "Sans, I already told you. Sleep and feel a little more hopeful in life,"

Sans smiled at her, before walking out the door and teleporting.

Alphys smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, maybe he's not so bad."


	13. We Broke Everyone

Papyrus, Sans and Frisk all came home sometime at night. Alphys was asleep on the couch, and Sans only spared a glance as he tried to keep up with his brother.

Papyrus had tears growing in his eyes, a frustrated frown on his face. He walked quickly upstairs, avoiding looking at Frisk or his brother. Sans followed as fast as he could, and Frisk tried to participate in 'chasing Papyrus', however, the door shut and she wasn't even near it.

Man, they could be fast if they wanted to be. Frisk huffed and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Alphys and turning on the TV, and became entranced in the show.

Papyrus went over to his bed and sat down, shaking slightly, covering his face with his gloved hands.

Sans took off his blue coat and hung it up, knowing it satisfied Papyrus when he did.

Sans took a cautious step forward and sat next to his brother, giving him a slight hug before letting go.

"hey.. Papyrus, you alright?" Sans pat Papyrus on the back.

"N-NO!" Papyrus sobbed, tears finally making an escape.

"it'll be alright, pap," Sans gave a slightly sad smile to his brother.

"WHERE'S UNDYNE?" Papyrus sniffed, wiping his tears and looking at his brother. Sans looked down at the bed.

"uhh... i don't know." Sans looked down, but then back up at his brothers' face. "but we've worked ourselves to the BONE trying to find her,"

"SANS!" Papyrus shot up from the bed, standing in front of Sans. Sans backed up a little in surprise. "NOW IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" Papyrus yelled, a sudden change in mood, tears still present. He tried the meanest look against his brother, who scooted back on the bed.

"jesus- calm down Papy, it was a joke-" Sans tried to reason. Maybe the best time to repeat a pun wasn't as his brother was crying. He had tried to lighten the mood and failed.

"NO! YOU NEVER TAKE ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!" Papyrus raised his voice, practically screaming. Sans gave a slight groan and covered the sides of his head. "DON'T TRY AND DROWN OUT MY VOICE, SANS! UNLESS YOU WANT TO HEAR ME YELL LOUDER,"

Papyrus walked closer to Sans, not bothering to wipe his own tears. A face of anger, sadness and a bit of determination.

Downstairs, Alphys woke up. She looked around, but Frisk was still obsessed with the TV. What was up with Papyrus, and why was he yelling?

"YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY! EVER! NOT EVEN IN THE WORST TIMES!" Papyrus slammed his foot against the ground, although he was older than 15, so it wasn't considered a temper tantrum. Or was it? "UNDYNE'S MISSING AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS CRACKING HORRIBLE SKELETON JOKES!" Papyrus cried, taking an angry step towards Sans.

Sans stayed silent, shuddering slightly in surprise. His brother was never this angry. He was a bit afraid, but dismissed the feeling immediately. Papyrus would never hurt him.

"HONESTLY, DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID? DO YOU THINK I DON'T SEE THE TENSION BETWEEN YOU AND UNDYNE!?" Papyrus yelled, right in front of Sans. "YOU'RE PROBABLY ENJOYING ALL OF THIS! ALL OF IT!"

Papyrus fell to his knees and dropped his head on Sans' lap, crying and shaking. Sans didn't know what to do, but lifted his hand to pat his brother. Papyrus shot up again, wiping his tears in an almost violent fashion.

"YOU'RE USELESS! YOU'RE LAZY! YOU'RE... YOU'RE...!" Papyrus looked around the room and grabbed a bone, holding it in his hand. He pointed it towards Sans, Sans pressed up against the wall, and his face was almost touching the weapon.

"YOU'RE... YOU'RE... MY... BROTHER..." Papyrus dropped his arms immediately in front of him, and fell on his knees once again. He fell into a pillow that had landed on the floor during his rage, and sobbed uncontrollably into it.

Sans, greatly surprised from the near-death experience, was panicking. He hyperventilated, despite his attempts to play it off. He fell sideways into Papyrus's bed and dug his head into the crumpled up blankets. Sans used his magic to move the bone from Papyrus's hand, putting it in the box, eye glowing.

"..."

"I CAN DO THAT TOO," Papyrus looked up, but dropped his head again once he saw Sans wasn't even paying attention. Sans had started to shake as well.

Papyrus looked up once again, only to see Sans gone. Papyrus buried his head deeper into his pillow and sobbed louder, alone.

-=-=-Sans-=-=-

Sans had teleported right in front of Papyrus's door, stumbling and having to grab onto the railing of the stairs. Shaking and with a slightly petrified look on his face, Sans made his way down. Alphys raced towards him.

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YELLING?" Alphys asked, looking at the skeleton. "I didn't check on you, because, well, I-" Alphys cut herself off.

Frisk had also rushed to Sans' side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," Sans shook his head, his pupils dilated. "I just-" Sans fell forwards slightly, both Alphys and Frisk hugging him.

"I sort of heard yelling- P-Papyrus seems angry," Frisk almost whispered it.

Sans nodded slowly, not looking at either of them. Suddenly, he gave a tight hug to Alphys, and before Alphys could hug back, he let go and hugged Frisk.

"He-hey, um, well, i'll, uh, be gone, for a bit, take care of papyrus for me, don't let him worry alright, heh heh, heh... heh." Sans looked at them both and nodded, before disappearing.

Alphys stumbled forward, and Frisk stopped her. They looked at each other, confused, before going upstairs and into Papyrus's room.

Papyrus was unchanged, sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow. It was dark in the room, except for a single nightlight. A faint glow on one of the bones.

"No no no," Frisk practically got on her knees and slid to Papyrus, giving him as much as a hug as she could. Alphys, not personally knowing Papyrus to a great extent, could only ask questions.

"Pap-Papyrus! What... what happened!?" Alphys kneeled down next to Papyrus and Frisk.

"I- I-" Papyrus hiccuped and sobbed, sitting up. Frisk hugged him, not letting go. "I OVER-REACTED TO ONE- ONE OF SANS... SANS.. PUNS, AND I.. HAD A ..." Papyrus looked around and wiped the tears off his face, trying to find the words.

"...Mental breakdown?" Alphys suggested. Papyrus nodded.

"I FEEL S-SO BAD, IT WAS JUST A LITTLE THING, A-AND..." Papyrus dug his head back into the pillow.

"Papyrus... Papyrus, it's alright..." Alphys thought about what to say. "It was like you w-weren't in control of yourself, right?"

Papyrus sat up slowly, hugging Frisk tightly. He looked up at Alphys with tearful eyes and nodded. "Y-YEAH... I GU-GUESS IT WAS LIKE THAT... I-I JUST SNAPPED..." Papyrus put his face in his hands, wiping away his tears. He was a glowing orange mess.

"HEH... IF-IF SANS WERE HERE, HE'D TELL ME I LOOKED LIKE AN ORANGE... CITRUS..." Papyrus smiled slightly and thought. "ALTHOUGH, HE PRO-PROBABLY WOULDN'T EXPLAIN IT," Papyrus's smile dropped again.

"WHERE DID SANS GO?"

Alphys looked down. "I'm not gonna lie, Papyrus. He came down... downstairs and looked really, really petrified like his head was frozen but the rest of him wasn't," Alphys shrugged, hoping she wouldn't make Papyrus cry again. "He was a mess,"

Groaning, Papyrus fell back onto his floor.

"Usually, Sans does that," Frisk noted, laying down and cuddling up against the bigger skeleton in an attempt to make him feel better. Alphys watched them both.

"GREAT... NOW, BECAUSE OF ME, MY BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND HAVE RUN OFF," Papyrus sighed, closing his eyes. "I'M ALL OUT OF TEARS, ANYWAY," Papyrus let out a saddened 'nyeh' in an attempt to lighten the mood. For some reason, filling Sans' role as comic relief came to mind.

Frisk was slightly offended by that, but comforted him anyway.

"Y-You look really tired, Papyrus..." Alphys sighed. "I guess crying can do that to a person,"

Papyrus sniffed, eyes still closed. Everything was silent, and Frisk wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"NO, NO, NO. IT'S MY FAULT... I HAVE TO.. I HAVE TO... TO FIND..." Papyrus got up and made it all the way to the coat hanger before falling on the ground and sitting. Frisk wiggled herself towards Papyrus and comforted him again.

The coat rack fell and Sans' jacket tumbled off of it, next to Papyrus. Papyrus threw off his scarf and tied the jacket around his neck.

"He's probably cold, if he took that off..." Alphys observed and thought out loud, still processing what had happened.

"THEN I MUST GO RETURN IT... TO... H..." Papyrus fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events. Frisk decided to stay with the saddened skeleton, and Alphys went downstairs.

Alphys pulled out her phone and dialed Sans number, trying not to alarm Frisk or Papyrus. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring...

Answer.

"hey, alphys, um, it's kind of an inconvenient-" A muffled sound, likely a hiccup, "-time... sorry, i got the hiccups... see you, alphys." He hung up.

Alphys sighed and stared at the couch.

-=-=-Papyrus's Dream-=-=-

"SANS?" Papyrus asked, looking up at his brother. "SANS, WHAT'S THAT?" He jumped excitedly.

"you wanna know, you babybones?" Sans chuckled and sat down cross-legged with a music box in his hands. Papyrus sat in front of him, eyes sparkling in excitement.

Sans held out his hand, and Papyrus gave his hand to Sans. Sans moved Papyrus's hands to the winder, and started winding.

"SANS! THIS ISN'T INTERESTING-," Moaned the younger Papyrus, before he was cut off by a sweet melody.

They listened to it for a while before Papyrus started getting sleepy. Sans teleported himself behind his smaller brother, picking him up and standing up. Papyrus slept in his arms.

Sans gave his half-asleep brother a hug, before grabbing him with his still unsteady magic and nervously putting him into his bed. Papyrus moved uncomfortably in his sleep, feeling the negative emotion. Sans quickly forced himself to feel soothed, in turn, soothing Papyrus.

Sans smiled and put the music box on Papyrus's nightstand, and walked to the door. Papyrus peeked one eye slightly open, watching his brother.

Sans stood at the doorway, smiling, light seeping through the crack. He walked out and shut the door silently.

-=-=-Reality-=-=-

Papyrus woke up, and looked around his room. It was still dark out. He felt something warm next to him. He looked down to see Frisk, sleeping soundly. Papyrus smiled.

'FRIEND'S ARE GREAT, BUT WHY IS THE HUMAN COMFORT...' Papyrus thought to himself, before realizing what had happened.

'... OH, RIGHT. I DROVE SANS AWAY,' Papyrus shifted his facial expression. Dejected. He tried not to move, tried not to wake up Frisk.

'...HEH... I REMEMBER THAT TIME, IN MY DREAM... I WAS.. STILL SHORTER THAN HIM, THEN,' He looked at the roof, thinking to himself. 'HOW DID I GROW SO MUCH TALLER THAN MY BROTHER?' He smiled to himself. He was inches taller.

'... THAT WAS NICE MUSIC...' Papyrus looked at the music box on his nightstand. 'I'M NOT TOO MUCH YOUNGER THAN HIM, EITHER... I WAS EVEN MUCH SHORTER THAN SANS UNTIL I HIT A GROWTH SPURT,' Papyrus almost sighed, before stopping himself.

'THE LOOK ON SANS FACE..." Papyrus couldn't help but giggle slightly, like a child. The terrified look on Sans face when Papyrus, who had been a few centimeters shorter than Sans, suddenly woke up an inch taller than him. From that, he grew.

'..AND HIS MAGIC. HE WAS STILL REALLY BAD AT HIS MAGIC. I WAS EVEN WORSE, I GUESS,'

Papyrus's thoughts wandered and he gave a warm smile, remembering his brother. He almost forgot Sans was gone before going back to sleep.

-=-=-=-Sans Dream-=-=-=-

"what are you talking about?" Sans shrugged off his brother's claim.

"SANS, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU HAD A BAD TIME AT THE SHOW," Papyrus sat in front of his brother. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"nothing. some jerk spilled soda on me, though," Sans slightly lifted his shirt, revealing soda-stained bones.

"TAKE A BATH! WHAT ELSE HAPPENED?"

"nothin'... well, i mean, i lost one of my my blasters..." Sans muttered. "my smallest one... he's not coming when i summon him, which is amazing, considering he doesn't have a consciences," Sans sighed.

"SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU FIND SPRINKLES!" Papyrus boasted.

"he doesn't have a name, but okay... and... i also was booed off the stage for a bad joke," Sans shrugged, putting his head in his arms.

Papyrus gasped. "SANS! HOW DARE THEY! WELL, IT WAS EXPECTED, CONSIDERING ALL YOUR JOKES ARE BAD," Papyrus paused to smile. "BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SUGGEST SOMETHING..."

Sans looked up.

"yeah?"

"MAYBE SOME LESSONS, AND MAYBE A BIT OF TRAINING, BUT WHAT YOU NEED MORE, IS PERHAPS, A HUG?" Papyrus grinned.

Sans chuckled, and it turned into a slight laugh. "alright, bro," Sans held his arms out, and Papyrus picked Sans up, hugging him.

-=-=-Reality-=-=-

Sans woke up, and looked around. It was still dark out, that much was obvious.

'heh... that was a nice dream... i remember that night...' Sans smiled. 'we never did find "SPRINKLES", but he got me a pet rock to make up for it,' Sans looked to the side. 'which he fed sprinkles,' Sans smile faded slightly.

'i can't believe the coolest, best bro in the world tried to kill me...' Sans sighed a shaky breath. "well, it wasn't on purpose. i shouldn't have been so stupid...' Sans shifted, turning to one side, mind suddenly blank.

-=-=-?-=-=-

* I'm hungry. I miss everyone... I don't matter.

-=-=-=-Alphys-=-=-=-

'This entire 'family' is breaking apart,' Alphys thought to herself sadly. '...and Frisk is trying her hardest, but repairing friendships isn't as easy as making them,'

'Let me count down,' She thought to herself, before speaking outloud.

"We broke Undyne,"

"We broke me,"

"We broke Papyrus," (How is that even possible?)

"And,

We broke Sans."


	14. You're Scared

"you ready to come home yet"

Alphys shut off her phone and looked around. Undyne had mentioned multiple times how odd it was that Alphys, the royal scientist, had such terrible grammar online.

Two reasons:

1\. Alphys had claws

2\. It rubbed off on her from Sans, it became a habit.

Alphys sighed, looking at the roof. Papyrus and Frisk were still asleep upstairs, despite the time. It was 8am, usually the time they got up to search these days. Sans was probably asleep, too, so she should-

"nah," Sans responded to the text message a minute after it was sent. Impressive.

"did I wake you up" Alphys excitedly responded. It'd been a while since she texted anybody, and how heroic would she be if she brought Sans home?

...

That was a selfish thought. The priorities weren't to be heroic or come off as selfless. What had to happen was they came home, it didn't matter who brought them back.

"no, i haven't slept all night actually"

Alphys thought for a second. That was pretty weird, even for Sans.

"are yOu lying" Alphys replied, suspicious.

"well, i mean, i woke up after a dream and couldn't go back to sleep at like 1:27am so, basically just been sitting here shivering,"

"why are you shivering? you don't have skin?"

"well i mean yeah, but...

ok no youll laugh,"

Alphys' eyes brightened, and typed hastily.

"No I won'T tell me please,"

"... ok well papyrus sort of scared me last night, you could probably already tell," Alphys sighed, a little disappointed. That wasn't too unusual. He had come stumbling downstairs looking like he'd just been stabbed.

"really? that's nothing to bE ashamed of," Alphys shrugged to herself.

"that's not the embarrassing thing,"

"then what's the embarrassing thing,"

"ok well my jacket, i left it in his room if you remember i came downstairs with my purple one on, and that blue one i always wear is kind of like a saftey blanket, you know?"

Alphys covered her mouth. Awh, that was adorable. But, she couldn't show that.

"ReaLly? Papyrus has been holding onto it all night, he threw off his scarf and he tied it around his neck,"

"oh that's sweet, i'm not entirely ready to come back though. i feel like he'll stab me and i don't enjoy dying, especially with that kid not having..."

Alphys sighed. She knew what he was talking about. Frisk'd lost some of her determination after freeing everyone. Not that she was completely undetermined, her SOUL was basically determination, but she just didn't have the amount required to commit to a SAVE.

She could RESET or LOAD if she wanted to, although, it'd ruin everyone's life, but not enough determination to SAVE. There wasn't really an end goal anymore, not since it was accomplished.

"not that iknow what dyings like, i just don't want to find out,"

Alphys nodded to herself, replying.

"yeah, I can see whY you'd be scared,"

"hey no i'mnot scared,"

"Yes you are"

"no stop"

"Yess"

"rwdposraop"

Alphys giggled slightly. At least Sans was more committed to staying in a conversation than Undyne was, and Alphys hadn't even been in a conversation with Undyne since the incident.

"you're pretty funny," Alphys attempted to compliment him, perhaps making him want to return.

"tell me something i don't know,"

That surprised Alphys a bit, considering it wasn't like Sans to accept a compliment so easily. It was as if when he was born, all the ego was given to Papyrus and all the emotional issues were given to Sans. How were skeletons even born?

"the REAl sans doesn't accept compliments,"

"aw man you figured me out,"

Alphys smiled. He was playing.

"you'll nEver get away with this,"

"aw jeez,"

Alphys thought for a moment.

"so, wHen's your birthday,"

"idk"

"what? how can you not know your birthday? who are your parents?"

"probably skeletons, i dunno. you know me, if it takes any effort at all, lazy sans will just give up. even remembering takes some effort,"

"Sans you're not even lazy,"

"heyy i find that insulting,"

"okay fine you're lazy. don't see how that's a compliment, though..."

"oh, it's not."

Alphys raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. Sans was always being mysterious.

"hey... alph? thanks for texting me. honestly, i'm _really_ , _really really_ really lonely and a bit scared,"

Alphys smiled to herself, perhaps proud. It felt so nice knowing somebody cared about you.

"sorry. too cheesy?"

"no, no. you''re great too. honestly, I'm lonely too."

"guess we make a pretty good team, then?"

A rush of emotion filled Alphys' chest. Huh... guess they WERE a team.

"... I'm worried about you," Alphys typed it, and hesitated before finally sending it.

"why"

"your HP... you could die so easily. too easily. i don't know, you're... you're like my best friend." Alphys blushed in embarrassment, quickly adding on.

"sorry. cheesy, huh?"

"nah, nah. you're one of my best friends, too. nobody can top pa"

"nobody can top people like tori, but i guess we aren't that close of friends anymore so yeah you are one of my best friends,"

Alphys smiled sweetly to herself.

"aw thanks, but you cant just ignore the fact you have 1 hP"

"ok well bad news i dont think thats ever gonna go up, like, ever again. hope isn't the same as hp, you know. hp is the magic keeping us together and i guess mine has just always been really weak,"

"I know, but hoping will help,"

"alph, no matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get me to gain hope, or hp, or anything. im sorry,"

Alphys looked down sadly. She knew not much could happen there, but his HP had gone up before. Why couldn't he do it again?

...

She knew. He had so much stuff on his mind that his health was rising above maximum on accident, and maximum kept rising with it. Sans HP had always been heavily influenced by his emotions, sleep patterns, etc. Statistically, Sans HP had been higher than 1 for a while. However, deep in his soul, it'd always been 1, and it'll always be 1.

"why are you calling me alph?"

"sorry, do you not like the nickname?"

"no, I do, but..." Alphys decided to drop the subject.

Papyrus opened the door and came downstairs. Alphys checked the time. She'd been texting with Sans for half an hour.

"Hey, Papyrus," Alphys waved at him.

"HI," Papyrus looked rested and happy, but not as happy as he should've been. The jacket was still tied around his neck.

"papyrus just came in. hey, where are you? if you want i could visit you,"

"ok, well, i'm at my favorite place. other than grillbys. and the RUINS door. y'know? tell me how he is. i'll see you soon, alph."

Alphys smiled at the message for a second before putting her phone in her pocket and walking over to Papyrus.

"Where's Frisk?" Alphys sat down across from Papyrus, who was eating cereal.

"ASLEEP. WERE... YOU TALKING TO SANS?" Papyrus looked at her, hopeful.

"Uh, yeah. I was."

"REALLY? IS HE COMING HOME?" Papyrus smiled at her.

"Well, yeah. He is, but not now. He's still pretty sh-... He's still worried about last night, he wants to give you some space before he comes back." Alphys responded sympathetically, and Papyrus's expression dropped.

"OH." Papyrus said nothing more and resumed eating.

"Hey, I'll be uh.. go-going to my old lab for a little while today, okay?" Alphys responded nervously. It wasn't completely a lie.

"OKAY."

"Are you um... sure you can handle being alone?"

"I HAVE FRISK, DON'T I?" Papyrus responded quite coldly, for his usually happy nature. Alphys was surprised.

"SORRY, I'M JUST... GO ON, I GUESS."

Alphys got up and waved bye before walking outside and hurrying past Snowdin. It was cold. She had rushed out because Papyrus still seemed pretty emotionally unstable, and making someone cry was terrible.

Alphys pulled out her phone again.

"you at my lab?"

"yeahhh,"

"my lab or my labradory" Alphys giggled a bit. It was quite a dark-humored inside joke, but they could make it now that the amalgamates were gone, right?

"labrador"

"Whattt? You hate that place," Alphys replied, already zoomed past Waterfall and heading towards her lab.

"you know it :D,"

Alphys went into the elevator and down to her lab. She went straight for the bedrooms.

Sans sat on one of the beds, looking at his phone. He looked up, hearing the door shut. He smiled happily at her.

"Hey," Alphys went over to him and sat down next to him, giving him a slight hug.

"like hugging skeletons? well, we are cuddly." Sans smiled, hugging her back.

"You do look tired," Alphys observed. Sans looked away.

"yeah, well, what can you do?" Sans smiled slightly.

"..How're you feeling?" Alphys pat him on the back slightly, taking notice of his jacket. It was less thick than the other one by a lot. She followed the outline of his arm with her eyes, before looking back at his face.

"eh. you know how it is," Sans sighed, laying back on the bed.

"I don't know how you can stand going to this place..." Alphys shivered slightly.

Sans smiled. "y'know, i'm a weird person,"

Alphys joined him, laying back on the bed as well.

"Guess you're right,"

They sat in silence for a while, before Sans fell asleep. Alphys got up and looked at him. It was probably an uncomfortable position. She walked over to the bed next to him and sat down.

"We broke Sans."


	15. Chapter 19

**OHHH MY GODDDDD I SWEAR I WROTE FOR LIKE 5 HOURS AND THEN FANFICTION WAS LIKE "TROLOLLO LOG IN TO SAVE WE'RE DELETING YOUR WORDS NOW" UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

Eventually, everyone showered and changed and they came out to find Sans fiddling with a bonker-toy that he got from who-knows-where.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Frisk's hair was wet.

"Why?" Sans flicked the toy.

"SANS GO SHOWER," Papyrus took the toy away.

Sans looked up at Papyrus for a few seconds then walked away. He walked out through the front door and they soon heard the shower working.

Once he came out, a blizzard started.

The news flipped on, broadcasting that Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland were having harsh weather.

Sans looked at the TV and then at his friends.

"Ever since the barrier flipped we've been having some weather. Weird, huh?" Sans fluffed the fluffy part on his jacket.

"Yeah, it's because the cold is meeting the warm... or the colder," Alphys explained.

"Whatever," Unydne was interested, but she didn't show it.

Sans pulled a checkerboard out of the fridge.

"SANS, WHY IS THERE A CHECKERBOARD ON THE FRIDGE?"

"its not like I have a drawer in my own room," Sans shrugged and put the board down.

"YES YOU DO, IT'S JUST FULL OF JUNK AND PAPER," Papyrus put the checker pieces onto the board.

"I like to draw when I'm not sleeping,"

"AND NOT WORKING WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO,"

"you got it bro,"

They picked teams.

Papyrus chose Undyne and Alphys.

Sans chose Frisk.

They played for a while until the lights went out and the generator kicked in.

"Where did you get the money to buy a GENERATOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW. SANS PAYS FOR IT." Papyrus put the checkers away.

"And how does HE get that?" Undyne frowned.

"same way I pay for the house, nobody knows,"

"SAME WAY HE PAYS FOR THE HOUSE, NOBODY KNOWS,"

"You know, Sans!" Undyne yelled.

"Or do I?" Sans winked.

Undyne rolled her eyes. Instead of sitting on the old soggy couch, they all decided to sit on the floor and watch TV.

All that was on was some boring monster-golf.

The wind grew harsher.

At the howling sounds of the wind Sans remembered the prank. He began to wonder if any of this would've happened without the prank. Of course, everything was meant to happen in a certain order, right? Only one way for everything to turn out.

Frisk noticed the sad look on the skeletons' face and leaned on him. Papyrus hugged them both. "Are you okay Sans?"

"Fine."

Undyne laid across Alphys' lap, teasing her. They had never gotten together officially and she loved to do that.

Sans looked out the window.

Eventually, they all fell asleep.

Who could've guessed they would've had the same dream?

Or is it a nightmare?


	16. Dreams - Part 1

_Sans looked around. It seemed like that ... dream-scape type of world. It took the others a few seconds to realize that._

 _"Oh?" Frisk reached her hand out to the darkness. She was kind of transparent, like a spectator. The others were transparent too._

 _Suddenly, color and light filled the world._

Sans laid on his bed, staring at the roof. Rustling was heard downstairs and Sans pupils darted to the door.

Papyrus burst into the room and Sans just closed his eyes. Papyus started to nag him that he had to go to work and picked him up, setting him straight on the floor. Sans just fell to the side instantly with no falling-down reflexes at all and just laid flat on the floor.

 _"WAIT, DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HALF THE TIME YOU AREN'T EVEN SLEEPING?" Papyrus looked at his brother and crossed his arms._

 _"it's a dream bro," Replied Sans, staring deeply into the dream._

Papyrus grabbed him like a baby and took him out of the room. He set him in the snow. Again, he just fell. Papyrus lifted Sans up higher than usual and threw him into the soft snow. Sans' skeletal eyelids sprung open in terror and then he looked around, annoyance and false panic lingering in his soul, which usually wouldn't have been visible.

 _"Wait, are you," Undyne snickered. "Afraid of heights?"_

 _Sans' face glew blue in embarrasment and the top of his mouth grew hot. A few seconds later he responded. "no. not of heights. Of falling."_

Sans was sitting up, and Papyrus stared proudly at his work on waking his brother up.

Sans was about to tell Papyrus not to do that, but instead he fell backwards into the snow again.

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus lifted his brother up in front of him.

Sans felt a familiar negative sensation in his soul as he saw and felt his dream-forms feelings.

"Why do you pick him up so much?" Undyne watched the dream.

"HE DOESN'T WEIGH ANYTHING," Papyrus was also intrested in the dream and didn't take his eyes off it.

Sans nodded sleepily.

"YOU KNOW YOU HAVE WORK TODAY," Papyrus said, unsure if his brother was okay.

Sans moaned a tiny sound of reluctant acceptance.

Papyrus took Sans inside.

"SANS? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY?" Papyrus looked at his brother.

Sans opened his mouth to respond, as he wasn't up to keeping his regular closed-mouth smile, but then decided against it.

 _They couldn't help looking at Sans' mouth, because he never really opened it._

Papyrus picked up his brother.

"I THINK I SHOULD CALL UNDYNE AND TELL HER YOU WON'T BE AT YOUR POSTS TODAY," Papyrus set his brother gently down on the couch and dialed Undyne's letter.

"Hey Papyrus! Why are you calling me this early?" Undyne said on the other line.

"I'M CALLING TO INFORM YOU SANS WON'T BE AT WORK TODAY," Papyrus's eyes darted to his brother, who was laying on the couch with a pillow buried in his face.

"What is it this time," Papyrus could practically hear Undyne roll her eyes.

Papyrus lowered his voice. "I don't think he's feeling well,"

Undyne was alert to this, since usually, when Papyrus called to tell her Sans wouldn't be coming he was complaining about his brothers' laziness.

"Mind if I drop by?" Undyne replied.

Papyrus looked at his brother. "SANS, DO YOU MIND IF UNDYNE DROPS BY?"

Sans didn't even respond.

"I think you should," Papyrus hung up.

Papyrus sat next to Sans on the couch.

"WHATS WRONG, BROTHER?"

Sans was curled up on the couch, shivering with a pillow to his face.

 _At that moment, Papyrus's heart broke. Papyrus stared at Sans, who wasn't showing any emotion._

 _Sans felt like his dream self, but he had no idea why._

 _Intresting dream..._

Papyrus picked his brother up, again like a baby, hugging him, Sans' arms over his shoulders.

Undyne came a few minutes later, dressed in normal attire. She rung the doorbell then came in. She went to see the lame excuse but instead saw a worried Papyrus holding a shivering Sans.

"Woah," Undyne sat next to the two. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Papyrus was quiet, being worried. "He won't speak,"

Papyrus could sense his brothers' distaste and hatred of being seen in his vulnerable form being overlapped by whatever else he was feeling.

After a while, Sans lifted his head and stopped shivering for just a moment and he opened his eyes a little. Sans had a look of distaste and put his head back in his brothers shoulder.

Papyrus motioned for Undyne to go somewhere else and she went to the bathroom.

Papyrus lifted Sans up and put him in the spot next to him in the couch.

"Sans, whats wrong," Papyrus offered no comfort so he would break and Papyrus would know the severity. Problem was, Papy never held up for long with that treatment.

Papyrus took Sans' pillow and Sans just sat there and opened his eyes slightly. Papyrus could see the tears pile up at the bottom of his eye.

Sans barely spoke loud enough to hear. "nothing,". Sans reached out for his brother.

"Sans,"

"i just had a bad dream, thats all,"

Sans had had nightmares for 7 days straight and had gotten basically 3 hours of sleep in the entire week.

Sans started to cry.

Papyrus's heart broke and he hugged his brother tightly.

 _Sans had also started to cry as well. The feelings were overwhelming and he couldn't handle them. He was sobbing quietly, but Papyrus had noticed. Nobody else had noticed, and since Papyrus knew how naked Sans felt vulnerable in front of other people, he decided Sans would be okay for now._

Meanwhile, everyone else was about to claw their hearts out from the pain.

"Where's Frisk?" Undyne walked into the room and stopped dead when she saw Sans clutching his brother so tightly and shaking like that. He was crying. Sans never cries. Sans had seemed to react more negatively to Frisk's name by hugging his brother tighter and pulling on his scarf gently.

 _'Oh. This was their fault. No, no this is just a dream, none of this is real. I-is it?' Alphys thought._

"Oh Sans..." Papyrus didn't know how to respond to all this.

Undyne walked backwards back into the bathroom and jumped out the window.

 _Sans hiccuped a laugh-sob type of sound, causing everyone to look at him. Sans wiped his tears with his arm._

Sans held Papyrus and cried silently until he fell asleep. Papyrus moved positions to get more comfortable and Sans' woke up jumping and didn't fall back asleep.

Sans clutched tightly to Papyrus. He didn't want to look at his brother. All he wanted was to protect him, make sure he was there. Sadly, though, being in the state he was in, so easily scared and so depressed and tired, Papyrus was the one doing the most protecting.

 _Sometimes the people who seem the laid-back cry the most._

 _Sans was unable to look at the dream anymore and he was just sitting down hugging his legs and crying, not facing anybody. He wasn't one to look for attention when crying._

News got around quickly that Papyrus wasn't making or improving his puzzles, and somehow somebody found out Papyrus hadn't showed up to train with Undyne and Undyne had to confirm Papyrus wasn't skipping his duties for no reason, and she added that she had checked.

Meanwhile, Sans felt terrible. He had nightmares, even in his brothers arms. By now he was sobbing loud enough to hear. This was the worst nightmare he's had all week. Papyrus felt helpless and had put Sans and his pillow on the couch to go cook some more spaghetti. Not that anybody was going to eat it, he knew that. It didn't seem like Sans was going to eat much today anyway. He would give him a bottle of ketchup, but that would be a little over the baby-line, wouldn't it?

Some snoopy neighbors by now had heard Sans sobbing once or twice when it reached its loud peak, but since Sans literally never cried loudly they didn't think it was crying.

 _Papyrus picked his crying brother up and hugged him tightly._

 **Sorry to make him look like such a crybaby but, you have to admit, this was super-adorable and heart-wrenching. Wasn't it?**


	17. Dreams - Part 2

Eventually, everything was back to normal. Obviously, not completely normal since they were still in this sort of 'dreamland', but Sans had stopped crying and the entire room was black.

Suddenly, the room was lit up once again. Undyne pulled a cake out of the oven and set it on a table. It was on fire and curling up into a black little speck, but Papyrus could've cared less. He took a happy bite.

Undyne tried some of her cake, only to recoil in disgust.

"Papyrus, how does this not taste bad to you?" Undyne eyed the skeleton in wonder.

"No tastebuds." was all he replied with before finishing his cake.

"But, you don't have a stomach either..." Undyne stopped herself and just decided not to question it too much. Papyrus knew more about the overworld than he knew about himself.

 _'Pff,' Frisk said, watching._

"Am I any closer to being Royal Guard?" Papyrus got up and put the dish in the sink before sitting back down.

"Uhh... Yeah!" replied Undyne cheerfully. "Almost! Just hang in there!" She knew it was a lie.

 _The lie resonated inside of Undyne, making her uncomfortable and antsy. Papyrus looked over at her and grinned. Undyne smiled at him painfully._

Undyne walked over to a phone and dialed a number. She looked at Papyrus and said for him to wait a second as the phone was ringing. The person on the other end picked up.

"Hey Alphys," Undyne said cooly.

"Hey Undyne.." Alphys replied a bit timidly.

"Do you think you can come over later? Thanks."

"Yeah, sure, what time?" Alphys replied hastily.

"I'll call you back when Papyrus leaves." Undyne whispered this into the phone, hoping Papyrus didn't hear.

"Okay." Alphys replied with a single word and hung up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Undyne put the phone back in it's holder. She walked over to Papyrus and sat down in her own chair again.

"Anyway, you should probably get going. The little punk can't be left home alone for extended amounts of time." Undyne was talking about Frisk.

 _"I got that right." Undyne nodded, agreeing with herself. "Last time since the whipped cream incident where the punk tried to turn her room INTO a cotton candy machine, well, never leave her alone again."_

 _Frisk blushed._

Papyrus said goodbye and left, lingering in front of the door for a while before he ran back to his house to take care of Frisk.

The screen went black again as Undyne went to get ready.


	18. IMPORTANT! - Anniversary Finale Chapter!

**Well guys, it's almost the one year anniversary of We Broke Sans. July 10th is the day I decided to sit my butt down and write.**

 **I think you guys deserve a special treat.**

 **What will it be, do you think?**

 **Don't be silly, we all know it's another chapter of We Broke Sans. The grand finale. I was always thinking of getting around to it after Dreams Part 2, but I thought why not wait until the anniversary to finally end this epic story once and for all. No more begging at night to give a proper ending, because I am.**

 **I will retype a few chapters, as well. I advise you all to reread the story. I am.**

 **The person who bought the story I guess gave up on that offer, because he hasn't responded. Once I do the finale, the story is up for grabs. Anyone can grab it and do a sequel, because I'm not.**

 **I'm going to make the story again. Rewrite every chapter that needs rewriting. Lessening the drama. Putting up the tension.**

 **And what will the finale be about, my dear readers?**

 **Well, wait a week or two, would'ya?**

 **For all those of you who are sad about the story ending, we all gotta admit it started getting really bad and the updates spaced out more and more during the last months of it's life. It lost the spark.**

 **We went through the New age, we went through the Golden age, and we're gonna go through the Final stage. See what I did there?**

 **And, as Asriel said, I want you guys to remember the story this way. Not all the bad parts where I failed, but when I posted new chapters. And I'm gonna post one last one.**

 **Just wait, because you'll be in for the surprise of your life.**


	19. Chapters Rewritten So Far

**Hi guys! A guy posted a comment, and while moderating the new comments I found it and I read it and it was awesome. It reminded me what I did this fanfiction for, not to get views, not to get comments, not to get favorites, but to enjoy myself.**

 **And you know what? I'm going to rewrite a bunch of chapters. And you also know what what? I'm not lying. And you also know what what what? I'm deleting all notes but this one. And you also know what what what what? I already made a re-write of Chapter 8, "Surprise!".**

 **Instead of posting a new note every time I rewrite a new chapter, I'll be editing this one, so check back every day if you want to be RIGHT on time for each chapter!**

 **Of course, I'll still be all up for reviews and stuff, but I'm going to be writing.**

 **What's that, single person in the back? You miss my old chapters? You don't want me to rewrite? Well, I'm going to rewrite, but HERE's something: I'm going to be giving out copies of my old chapters if you want them! If you have a favorite chapter and dislike the new one, you can keep the old chapter.**

 **There's only one rule to this: You cannot under any circumstances at all post a chapter anywhere without my permission, much less if you don't even credit me.**

 **How to get the chapter? Just PM me which chapter you want, you can even ask for all the chapters, I don't really care, I have them all saved. I'll send you either a link to a place that has the text file, or I might send you the entire thing (If it's under the word limit). I'll find out what works and what doesn't, and in the end, you'll have a saved chapter to read in your passtime. Just don't post it and we'll be fine.**

 **So, chapters so far updated:**

 **Ch. 8: Surprise! New name: Ch. 8: "What to Do?" Had: 833 words. Now: 1,505. Woo!**

 **Ch. 1: Chapter 1. New name: Ch. 1: 'The Prank" Had: 931 words. Now: 1,797.**

 **Ch.2: Omigod we broke Sans!. New name: Ch. 2: "The First Tears Shed". Had: 920 words. Now: 2,349**

 **Ch.3: Don't be Fooled by the Books Cover. New name: Ch. 3: "His Speech". Had: 1,176 words. Now: 2,550**

 **Ch 4: Screams in the Night. New name: Ch. 4: a Splitting Headache. Had: (I forgot to export this). Now: 2,273**

 **Ch 5: One out of One. New name: Ch 5: Undyne's Not Allowed to do That. Had: (I forgot to export this). Now: 2,976**

 **ch 6: Bone-Tired. New name: Ch 6: One out of One. Had: (I forgot to export this). Now: 2,094**

 **Ch 7: Chapter 8 (?). New name: Ch 7: Get Along!. Now: 1,878 words.**

 **Ch 8: Party (?). New name: Ch 8: Alphys, no. Had: 898 words. Had: 1,505. Now: 2,818,**

 **Ch 9: Party Preparation. New name: Find out yourself.**

 **Ch 10: Happy Birthday to you!. New name: Take The Lead, Papyrus.**

 **Ch 11: It's out!**

 **Ch 12**

 **Ch 13**

 **Ch 14**

 **We Broke Sans is now on Wattpad! I'm BBR_AND_TOASTLY, I think. :D**


	20. SPECIAL (NOTICE)

**Heyyy guys! So, I've decided (about 12 days after the anniversary rip) we're doing a QnA. I'll answer most questions, except ridiculous ones. A good example of a question would be**

 **"Why does Undyne's house look different,"**

 **Some things you've been wondering about the story.**


End file.
